Malfoy Innocent, Malfoy Amoureux
by ma00333
Summary: Alors que Ginny mène sa petite vie tranquille et seule, son patron lui offre l'opportunité de sa vie : défendre le plus important et dur dossier qu'un avocat peut connaître dans sa carrière, surtout que personne n'en veut. Peu convaincue, Ginny finit par accepter d'être l'avocat du diable ... Mais dans quel coup monté s'est fourré Malfoy ?
1. Chapitre 1 : l'avocat du diable

**Hello !**

 **Vous ne vous attendiez sûrement pas à une nouvelle histoire, mais sisi, encore une nouvelle histoire !**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, voici le résumé :**

Alors que Ginny mène sa petite vie tranquille et seule, son patron lui offre l'opportunité de sa vie : défendre le plus important et dur dossier qu'un avocat peut connaître dans sa carrière.

Peu convaincue, Ginny finit par accepter d'être l'avocat du diable ...

Mais dans quel coup monté s'est fourré Malfoy ?

 **! Je vous préviens également, dans cette histoire, vous trouverez une Ginny avec un vrai sale caractère, un Harry et une Hermione qui ne sont pas les gentils de l'histoire, et un Drago dans un très mauvaise situation, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : l'avocat du diable

Une main sortit de l'amas de couvertures et s'abattit sur le réveil avant même qu'il n'émette le moindre son. Celui-ci tomba sur le sol dans un bruit de fracas. Un soupire s'échappa de sous la couette. Après quelques secondes, une touffe rousse apparue. A contre cœur, elle repoussa l'épaisse et chaude couette. Elle finit par se lever et se glissa directement sous la douche. Ginny pesta quand elle sentie l'eau froide couler sur son corps nu : son "colocataire" avait encore oublié de remettre l'eau chaude après avoir fini toute l'eau chaude qu'il restait, la journée commençait vraiment mal. Elle ne s'attarda pas et sortit en vitesse, frigorifiée par cette courte douche. Elle enfila un simple pantalon noir et une chemise. Comme tous les jours depuis un certain nombre d'années, elle coiffa ses mèches folles de feu en queue de cheval, rien de bien extraordinaire. Elle passa dans la cuisine et maugréa encore plus quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié d'acheter du café. Elle était de mauvaise humeur, et encore plus maussade quand elle n'avait pas sa dose de caféine. Elle jeta un œil sur sa montre : huit heures moins dix. Si elle transplanait, elle aurait encore le temps de passer se prendre un café avant d'aller au boulot. Elle attrapa sa veste et transplana sans attendre, le calcul étant vite fait.

Elle atterrit dans une petite rue proche du ministère. C'était là où on faisait les meilleurs cafés sorciers de tout Londres. Elle commanda sa dose, double café avec crème de Dragon sans Mantiflore, le serveur la connaissait bien, c'était une habituée. Puis, elle décida qu'elle avait le temps d'aller à pied jusqu'à son bureau, malgré le froid. Lorsqu'elle arriva, tout le monde était déjà sur un pied de garde, mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'installer dans son fauteuil à son bureau que son patron déambula dans son bureau :

« - Ginny, on a une affaire pour toi !

\- Bonjour, oui, je vais très bien, merci de vous en préoccuper !

Plaisanta la rouquine, tout en posant son café sur son bureau et en retirant son manteau. Même s'il prenait toujours un air très formel avec elle, elle le menait à la baguette. Il faut dire qu'elle était le meilleur élément de la boite, et savait bien qu'elle était indispensable à son patron. Et aussi, qu'il s'était pris d'affection avec elle depuis le fameux procès ... Il déposa le dossier sur son bureau et elle l'attrapa, curieuse de savoir ce qui lui valait cette visite si matinale – elle n'avait jamais d'affaire aussi tôt :

\- C'est si urgent que ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas lu les journaux ? C'est sur toutes les premières pages des journaux, tout le monde en parle ...

Ginny fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas bon signe, et elle n'aimait pas les affaires très - et trop- médiatisées :

\- Et personne ne se bouscule pour avoir le dossier ?

\- Non, personne n'en veut. Et puis, le client te réclame toi. Il exige que tu sois son avocate, il ne veut personne d'autre ... Et personne d'autre ne voudrait de lui ...

Rajouta-t-il à voix basse, ce que Ginny n'entendit pas. Elle ouvrit enfin le dossier et manqua un hoquet de surprise :

\- C'est hors de question ! Pas lui !

\- Allons Ginny, ce sera surement le dossier le plus important de toute ta c arrière ! Si tu réussis celui-là, tu n'auras plus à faire tes preuves, tu auras atteint le Graal, ta réputation sera indestructible, tes adversaires te craindront rien qu'en entendant ton nom ...

Ginny finit de lire le dossier, tâchant de rester professionnelle, alors que son patron la laissait réfléchir. Bien qu'elle n'aimât pas son potentiel client, ce qui était écrit était scandaleux. L'accusé avait l'air d'être déjà jugé et condamné sans même un procès, et la caution était beaucoup trop élevée compte tenue des preuves. Mais elle devait avouer que l'affaire la tentait méchamment. Pas pour l'accusé du crime en question, mais pour le défi à relever. Comme l'avait dit plus tôt son patron, personne ne voudrait du dossier, il n'y avait qu'elle pour être à la hauteur. Elle soupira et se leva de sa chaise. Sans se faire annoncer, elle déboula dans le bureau de son patron, Monsieur Jamsinks :

\- C'est d'accord, j'accepte le dossier ! Mais je veux une augmentation de salaire ...

\- Accordée ...

\- Et Oliver avec moi !

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années hésita, visiblement embêté, mais devant l'air décidé de son employée, il plia :

\- D'accord, mais que pour cette affaire !

Ginny sourit, elle avait encore gagné :

\- Bien, quand dois-je rencontrer le client ?

\- Cet après-midi, je lui ai dit de venir ...

\- Décommande et donne-lui rendez-vous chez Oliver, à 15h ! »

La jeune femme sortit sans attendre pour relire son dossier : elle allait avoir beaucoup de boulot.

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, tout était prêt. Ginny se tourna vers Oliver, le jeune détective - mais aussi un des meilleurs de la capitale- que son cabinet employait :

« - Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et passa derrière la bibliothèque. La rouquine souffla. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie, mais elle alla ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de voir Malfoy, les yeux cernés, les cheveux en bataille et la mine grise. Même si depuis Poudlard elle s'était peu préoccupée de son sort, elle n'était pas passée à côté des nombreux magazines people qui parlaient de lui : le meilleur parti sorcier d'Angleterre depuis la mort de son père, son blanchiment et surtout, la fondation de son empire dans le domaine de l'architecture magique. Il semblait affaibli et fatigué par rapport aux photos de lui sur papier glacé. Acerbe, il lui lançât :

\- Tu me laisses rentrer ou je sers d'épouvantail ?

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser rentrer, muette. Elle le conduit jusqu'au petit salon et ils s'assirent à table où pleins de papiers étaient étalés :

\- Tu as commencé à travailler ?

Ginny sortit de sa torpeur :

\- Ecoute Malfoy, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai accepté l'affaire par défi, certainement pas pour toi.

\- Mais tu vas me faire gagner ?

S'inquiéta une seconde le blond, qui semblait vraiment préoccupé. La rouquine ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désemparé, s'en était presque perturbant. Il avait besoin d'elle, et elle aimait bien ça, dominer la situation :

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, ta situation est merdique. Mais je peux te tirer de là. A condition que tu me dises tout, et que la vérité, même si elle n'est pas belle à dire ... »

Il soupira. Avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Ginny se releva :

« - Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Juste de l'eau, merci ...

Elle revint quelques minutes avec les deux verres d'eau et se rassit face à lui :

\- Bon, commençons. Raconte-moi ta version des faits ...

Drago bu une gorgée d'eau et commença son récit :

\- La fille qui m'accuse, je la connais parce qu'elle était stagiaire dans mes locaux. Il m'est arrivé de flirter avec elle, mais c'était innocent. Pour la fin de son stage, je l'ai invité à boire un verre. C'était il y a deux semaines, le jeudi soir. On est allé à La potion sans fond. Mais on a pris qu'un verre, et elle m'a proposé d'aller chez moi. Après, je ne me souviens de rien. Seulement des aurors venant m'arrêter. Mon appartement était complètement ravagé, et j'étais dans un très sale état. Je ne me souviens de rien, mais je sais que je n'ai pas fait ce dont on m'accuse !

Ginny avait tout noté en silence, écoutant sa version des faits. Elle posa son calepin et sa plume, avant de déclarer :

\- Je te crois.

\- Vraiment ?

Demanda-t-il surpris qu'elle le croie si facilement et sans se méfier. Elle lui sourit et bu une gorgée à son tour :

\- J'ai mis du vérita serum dans ton verre. C'est important pour moi de savoir la vérité. D'ailleurs, je trouve grotesque qu'on ne puisse pas se servir de ça au tribunal ...

\- Tu pourrais demander à Granger de le faire autoriser, ça me rendrait service à moi aussi ...

La rouquine vira au rouge, et tenta de se contenir :

\- Ne me parles pas de Granger. »

Elle reposa son verre violemment et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et activa le mécanisme.

Oliver sortit de derrière la bibliothèque et se joignit à sa collègue :

« - Qui c'est celui-là ? Pas un paparazzi au moins !

S'inquiéta Drago en le voyant, toujours sur la défensive. Ginny sourit, elle retrouvait bien là le Malfoy qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard :

\- Non, c'est Oliver. Il sera notre détective privé durant toute l'affaire, c'est le meilleur. Mais reprenons. Tu dis ne te souvenir de rien ?

L'homme aux mèches claires hocha la tête, alors qu'Oliver s'installait à table avec eux :

\- Et on ne t'a pas fait des tests de potions ?

\- Si, mais on a rien trouvé dans mon sang ...

\- Et la fille, de quoi elle t'accuse ?

Demanda Oliver. Drago lui jeta un regard septique, et Ginny lui lançât un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre que les choses se feraient à sa façon et que ce n'était même pas la peine d'envisager écarter Oliver de l'affaire, alors elle justifia :

\- Il n'a pas encore eu les détails de l'affaire ...

Malfoy fit la moue, peu satisfait, et finit par répondre :

\- Elle prétend que je l'ai battue et menacée de mort avant de la violer ... Ce qui est grotesque ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour mettre une fille dans mon lit !

\- On en doute pas Malfoy, mais garde ces considérations pour toi ...

Répondit Ginny, avec un sourire amusé, même si la situation était loin d'être amusante. Oliver reprit, curieux :

\- Et elle ne pouvait pas se défendre ?

Ginny posa de nouveau son calepin et se tourna vers son ami :

\- C'est justement ça le problème. C'est une Cracmol ..."

Malfoy se releva et commença à faire les cent pas :

« - Quand j'ai commencé à bâtir mon empire, j'ai décidé d'employer autant de sorcier sang de bourbe, que sang mêlé et sang pur. En fait, j'utilise l'agence de recrutement moldu, Recrut Anonym, ils ont une section spéciale de moldus qui connaissent le monde sorcier, ils sont chargés de recruter mes employés sur leurs compétences sans rien savoir de leurs origines ...

\- Et bien, moi qui croyais que tu étais aussi imbu de toi ...

Dit Ginny à voix haute, et le jeune homme lui lançât un regard noir, ce qui la fit rougir. Oliver se raclât la gorge, pour qu'il poursuive :

\- Et donc, cette fille, c'était la première ...

\- Carie. C'était la première Cracmol qu'on avait à l'agence ... Parce que, pour construire des bâtiments magiques ... C'est assez délicat ...

Ginny hocha la tête et referma son calepin :

\- Bien, je pense que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Tu es bien sous caution ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête positivement.

\- Bien, alors ne quitte pas Londres, et surtout, préviens-moi et dis-moi tout ce qui te passe par la tête, tu ne dois rien négliger, et encore moins les détails ...

\- Quant à moi, je vais aller me renseigner sur la fille en question ...

Ginny et Drago sortirent de l'appartement d'Oliver, puisque leur entrevue était terminée. Un ange passa, et alors que Ginny s'apprêtait à partir, Drago la retient par le bras :

\- Weasley ... Merci de m'aider. Je suis innocent, et tu es mon dernier espoir ...

\- Je le sais Malfoy ... Sois prudent, et ne parle à personne. La presse s'occupera de parler pour toi ... »

Après ce dernier conseil, elle tourna les talons et fila. Elle allait avoir du boulot, autant s'y mettre tout de suite.

Ginny grogna en entendant son réveil sonner. C'était toujours une torture pour elle de devoir se lever, et elle détestait son réveil plus que tout. Elle finit par émerger et se lever à contrecœur, surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était son train-train habituel, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Mais elle recracha son café – elle était passée en racheter la veille, en rentrant du boulot - quand elle déplia le journal, et lu la première page :

« - Ce n'est pas possible ! Je rêve ! Alors là, je vais leur coller un procès au cul, ils vont voir ce que c'est que de mettre Ginny Weasley en colère !

Elle reposa le journal sur lequel trônait une photo d'elle et de Malfoy la veille, avec comme légende : « Un nouveau couple ou seulement une tentative de corruption ? ».

Elle fut prête en quelques minutes, jamais elle ne s'était préparé aussi vite, et elle transplana directement dans son bureau, furieuse. Elle déboula en furie dans le bureau de son patron et lui secouât l'article sous le nez :

« - Par le caleçon de Merlin, tu as vu ça ? Je veux les traîner en justice, et tellement les humilier qu'ils n'oseront plus jamais prononcer mon nom !

\- Ginny, calme-toi ! Tu vas faire un communiqué de presse pour clarifier la situation, et on va essayer de trouver un accord à l'amiable avec le journal en question...

Ginny souffla pour se calmer un peu, et demanda :

\- Quand a lieu la conférence de presse ?

Son patron regarda sa montre et fit apparaître une tenue complète :

\- Dans cinq minutes. Tiens, enfile ça, tu seras plus présentable ...

Elle se retint de l'envoyer balader et se contenta d'enfiler le tailleur vert émeraude avant de rejoindre son patron :

\- Le vert te va très bien, tu devrais en porter plus souvent ...

\- C'est la couleur des yeux de mon ex, hors de question que je lui fasse le plaisir de porter quelque chose qui me le rappelle tous les jours ... D'ailleurs, pourquoi du vert ?

\- Pour montrer ton soutien à ton client, il était à Serpentard à Poudlard, non ? »

Ginny soupira. Des fois, son patron avait vraiment des idées saugrenues, mais au final, elle s'y faisait. Et puis, il avait raison. Elle devait mettre ses considérations de côté et faire passer la bien de son client avant tout à présent.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?  
**

 **A cause des nombreuses histoires que je publie, je ne publierai malheureusement qu'au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, sûrement le vendredi ou le samedi, mais il se peut que j'augmente le rythme si je vous sens motivés ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : les risques du métier

**Hello !**

 **J'ai vu que vous aviez bien aimé le premier chapitre, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi ;)**

 **D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et surtout, vos théories :D**

 **Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle apparut devant le bâtiment, la foule de journaliste commença à crier et à la harceler de questions. Elle détestait ça, à croire que les journalistes rêvaient d'être traité comme des paparazzis. Impassible, comme depuis son dernier grand procès, elle s'avança et amplifia sa voix :

"- Je ne répondrai à aucunes de vos questions. Monsieur Malfoy est bien mon client, et je vais prouver son innocence. Concernant le ramassis de bêtises que certains journaux écrivent à tort et à travers, sachez que je vais mener l'affaire en justice pour diffamation. Je réserve ce sort à tous ceux qui publieront sans mon accord des faits - non avéré- à mon encontre. Je ne ferai aucun autre commentaire."

Elle laissa en plan tous les journalistes qui lui hurlaient des questions. Des fois, elle se demandait s'ils étaient bêtes ou si vraiment ils ne comprenaient pas ce que "aucun autre commentaire" et "je ne répondrai à aucunes de vos questions" signifiaient. Une fois de retour dans son bureau, elle commença à relire ses notes.

D'après ce qu'elle savait, Malfoy ne se souvenait de rien. Pour l'instant, elle n'était pas encore convaincue de son innocence, mais elle était très professionnelle : elle croyait à la présomption d'innocence. Mais cette histoire n'était vraiment pas claire. Il n'y avait aucun témoin. La secrétaire du cabinet frappa à sa porte :

"- Miss Weasley, nous venons de recevoir les photos de l'affaire Malfoy ...

\- Merci Kessie ..."

Répondit distraitement la rouquine, avant de jeter un œil aux fameuses photos. Les premières étaient celles de l'appartement de Malfoy : des vases cassés, un tableau sur le sol, la table basse en verre explosée, des taches de sang sur le sol, et le canapé en cuir blanc griffé de toutes parts. Ce qui la surprit, ce n'est pas la violence que laissaient apparaître ces photos, mais la décoration simple, lumineuse et épurée de Malfoy. Comparé à son propre appartement, c'était le rêve. Puis elle passa aux photos de la "victime". Carie Fowley était une jeune femme bien faite, avec une longue chevelure brune et lisse, de grands yeux bleus, avec une forte poitrine et de longues jambes. Ginny en vomirait de jalousie si elle se préoccupait vraiment de son apparence physique. Cette fille était la parfaite incarnation de la secrétaire sexy dont tous les hommes rêvent. A la seule exception du fait que son visage était couvert de bleu, ses lèvres étaient coupées, un œil noirci et enflé. Elle avait des traces de griffures dans le dos et sur les cuisses, et des bleus sur les bras et les cotes.

Lorsqu'elle termina sa journée, il faisait nuit. Tout le monde était déjà parti, les lumières étaient éteintes. Ses yeux lui brûlaient : elle était fatiguée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas restée aussi tard au boulot. Elle regarda sa montre et soupira quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 22h passées. Ses collègues étaient surement en famille, et pour les plus jeunes en soirée, et elle, elle était là, à bosser. Elle finit par ranger ses affaires. Elle éteignit son bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'elle entendit une porte claquer. Elle sursauta et demanda, la main sur sa baguette :

"- Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Elle entendit un autre claquement, celui de la sortie et plus rien. Sans abaisser sa baguette, elle se dirigea vers la sortie et poussa la porta. Un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand elle l'aperçut. Instinctivement, elle envoyât un patronus alors qu'elle lisait le message sanglant sur le mur :"Si tu défends le diable, tu vas crever !"

La brigade des aurors arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Ginny était effondrée. Harry se précipita sur elle :

"- Ginny, tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien ?

Elle se redressa d'un coup et le repoussa :

\- Oui, ne me touche pas !

Ron apparut quelques secondes plus tard et Ginny se jeta dans ses bras :

\- Tout va bien petite sœur ?

\- Oui, je n'ai rien. J'ai juste eu la trouille ...

\- Qui l'eut cru ? Ma tornade rousse a eu la frousse au moins une fois dans sa vie !"

Ginny lui mit un coup de coude et le suivi pour faire sa déposition.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Ginny frissonna. Elle se souvient de ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. C'était à glacer le sang. Elle descendit de son lit : elle n'était pas chez elle. Ron avait insisté pour qu'elle dorme chez lui, dans son petit pavillon en banlieue de Londres. Elle enfila un gilet et descendit dans la cuisine. Ron était en train de cuisiner quand Ginny s'installa.

"- Ta femme n'est pas là ?

Demanda-t-elle sceptique. Ron lui servit une assiette de pancakes :

\- Non, Hermione a dû partir tôt, elle est partie il y a au moins une heure ... Tu n'oublies pas qu'on doit aller manger chez maman ce week-end ?

La jeune femme soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en rappelait. Elle allait encore devoir supporter Granger, Potter et le nouveau fiancé mensuel que lui présenterait sa mère. A croire que c'était la seule préoccupation de sa mère, qu'elle se trouve un mari. Elle remonta se préparer et redescendit :

\- Je vais bosser Ron ...

\- D'accord ... Tu peux revenir ce soir si tu veux, mais on a sécurisé ton appart, tu peux y retourner si tu préfères ...

Elle embrassa la joue de son frère avant de filer :

\- Je t'aime frérot, on se voit ce week-end !"

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son cabinet, la marque sur le mur avait disparue. Des aurors l'attendaient : le sang n'était que du sang de rats, c'était sûrement un message de quelqu'un de révolter, trop impliqué dans le procès. A peine s'assit-elle dans son fauteuil que Malfoy débarqua dans son bureau :

"- Weasley, il faut qu'on parle !

\- Merci de te préoccuper de moi Malfoy, c'est toujours un plaisir de se faire agresser et menacer pour toi !

L'homme aux cheveux clairs lui jeta un regard noir et s'excusa vaguement :

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je suis venu te parler. On ne me laisse pas accéder à mon appartement, j'ai besoin d'y prendre quelques affaires ...

La rouquine soupira :

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ... D'ailleurs, tu vis où ?

Son client souffla mais finit par répondre :  
\- Je suis obligé de vivre à l'hôtel, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix en fait ...

Ginny fut surprise qu'il n'ait personne chez qui vivre, et pensa à voix haute :  
\- Tu n'as pas de petite copine ou de bon copain chez qui dormir ? C'est triste ..."

Drago lui lança un regard assassin avant de sortir de son bureau. Lorsqu'elle comprit son erreur, elle partit à sa suite :

"- Malfoy, attend, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Et si on en discutait autour d'un verre ?

Le jeune homme fut surpris :

\- Weasley qui me propose d'aller boire un verre, j'ai peut-être une chance de m'en sortir alors !

La rouquine sourit à la réflexion et proposa :

\- Demain je vais manger avec toute ma famille, ce qui signifie qu'il y aura ...

\- Potter et Granger ...

La coupa Drago avec un sourire complice. Ginny hocha la tête :

\- Oui, et aussi le nouveau mec que va me présenter ma mère en tentant de me convaincre de me remettre avec Harry ou de me fiancer avec cet inconnu. Donc j'aurai très probablement besoin d'un verre après ça ..."

Ils convinrent du rendez-vous et retournèrent chacun à leurs affaires.

Ginny planta la barrette dans ses cheveux, et se regarda dans le miroir. Ça n'allait pas du tout, elle ressemblait à une petite fille avec les cheveux en arrière comme ça, ou encore pire, à Granger. Elle retira tout et laissa ses cheveux partir dans tous les sens. Elle fit une introspection de sa garde-robe, et son regard s'arrêta sur une petite robe verte qu'elle avait achetée il y a un moment sans la porter. Elle repensa aux paroles de son chef et l'enfila en souriant. Elle sortit de son appartement et frappa à la porte du retraité qui la logeait :  
"- Je risque de rentrer tard Charles, ne m'attendait pas pour manger des scones, je viendrais demain matin."

Aussi bizarre cela soit-il, elle mangeait des scones tous les samedi soir avec son propriétaire, cela contribuait à leur bonne entente. Elle transplana et atterrit devant le Terrier. Bill lui ouvrit avec Dominique dans les bras :

"- Tu es magnifique petite sœur, toujours tirée à quatre épingles à ce que je vois !"

Ginny se contenta de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son grand frère et entra. Sa mère préparait le repas dans la cuisine et la serra dans ses bras :

"- Ho, Ginny ma chérie, tu es superbe dans cette robe ! Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un ..."

Ginny soupira mais suivie sa mère dans le salon, où Ron, Hermione, Harry, George et un parfait inconnu étaient déjà. Harry se leva, et l'inconnu aussi, mais ce fut finalement Ron qui s'exclama en premier :

"- Tu es à couper le souffle Gin' !

Molly enchaîna immédiatement avec les présentations :

\- Ginny, je te présente John Fietgerald, il est photographe pour SorcièreHebdo ...

Ginny soupira, elle avait déjà eu droit au médicomage, au maître de potion, au serveur, au libraire ou encore au PDG d'une boite international. Harry intervint alors, avant que John n'ouvre la bouche :

\- Tu portes ma couleur ?

\- Pour ton information, ce n'est pas ta couleur Potter, c'est celle des Serpentards, parce que j'ai rencard avec Drago après ce pénible dîner - et je ne dis pas ça pour toi maman, ou pour Ron et George.

Cracha-t-elle, consciente que ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais l'effet était là. Granger marmonna quelque chose et Ginny rebondit une nouvelle fois :

\- La traînée de service à quelque chose à ajouter ?"

Avant que la discussion s'enflamme un peu plus et que tout le monde sorte sa baguette, Molly dispersa les jeunes.

Lorsque toute la fratrie Weasley fut là, ils passèrent à table, pendant que Fleur s'occupait de Victoire et Dominique. Ginny s'était arrangée pour se retrouver entre George et Ron, loin de Potter et Granger, mais malheureusement juste en face de John. Encore une fois, Percy n'avait pas pu venir, et Charlie était en déplacement, mais elle avait l'habitude. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait, c'est que Potter soit toujours là alors qu'il ne faisait pas partie de sa famille, et qu'au moins trois hommes de sa famille seraient prêts à l'étriper. Alors que John était passionnément plongé dans une discussion avec lui-même sur le mannequinat, George se pencha vers Ginny :

"- Maman a bien choisi cette fois !

Ce qui fit pouffer Ginny. Il demanda :

\- C'est vrai que t'as un rencard avec Malfoy ?

\- Non, c'est un rendez-vous professionnel, mais j'aime bien le présenter comme un rencard, ça emmerde tout le monde ..."

Répondit Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione commence son cinéma :

"- Je ne comprends tout simplement pas les femmes qui veulent avoir des enfants et mener une carrière en même temps, c'est tellement prétentieux ...

\- Et tu crois que je fais quoi moi ?

Répondit Fleur. Depuis le divorce d'Harry et Ginny, Fleur s'était entièrement rangée du côté de Ginny et toutes deux se soutenaient, d'une certaine façon.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, tu as Bill ...

Répondit sur la défensive Hermione.

\- De la part d'une traînée sans cœur, ce n'est pas étonnant d'entendre de telles bêtises ...

Marmonna pour une fois George qui ne prenait jamais parti d'habitude. Hermione réagit au quart de tour et se leva :

\- Je vois que je ne suis toujours pas appréciée à ma juste valeur, je fais pourtant partie de cette famille autant que chacun d'entre vous !

Harry se leva à son tour :

\- Hermione a raison, ce n'est pas juste ...

Mais Ginny le coupa en se levant à son tour :

\- Elle s'appelle toujours Granger et est toujours une traînée, mais toi tu ne fais plus parti de la famille, alors tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !

\- De la part de la fille la plus ridicule et moquée de tout le monde sorcier, c'est assez comique !

Envoya Hermione. John en profita pour s'éclipser à ce moment là- comme ils le faisaient tous à chaque fois. Ron finit par intervenir, alors que Molly repartait dans sa cuisine les larmes aux yeux à cause de ses enfants :

\- Hermione, je ne te permets pas de parler à ma sœur comme ça ! Et toi Ginny, c'est quand même à ma femme que tu parles ! Harry, tu ferais mieux de partir, maintenant.

\- Pas la peine, Drago doit m'attendre, je m'en vais."

Coupa Ginny avant de transplaner. Elle se sentait quand même mal de ne pas être allé consoler sa maman. Celle-ci avait très très mal vécu le divorce de sa fille avec celui qu'elle considérait aussi comme son fils. Ginny avait tout fait pour la protéger le plus longtemps possible, mais avait fini par lui avouer les raisons de leur divorce, et Molly avait mis longtemps à accepter que Ginny et Harry ne seraient plus jamais ensemble. Fatiguée, Ginny rejoignit cependant le bar et s'assit en commandant un verre.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Que pensez-vous des relations Ginny/Harry/Ron/Hermione ? Et que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Est-ce une bonne idée de prendre un verre avec Drago ? :D**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Ginny et Drago :)**


	3. Chapitre 3 : une soirée bien arosée

**Hello !**

 **Cette histoire a l'air de bien vous plaire, et j'en suis contente, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec vos impressions (ça fait plaisir, parce qu'on est en plein mois d'août, et je bosse jusqu'en septembre, et mes dernières vacances remontent à ... longtemps ... je dirais début mars ou un truc comme ça ) ...**

 **Bref, je vous propose un nouveau chapitre, et même si on est au début de cette histoire, je voudrais vous donner quelques informations en plus :**

 *** cette histoire fait 20 chapitres**

 *** il y a une suite à cette histoire, que j'ai presque finie de rédiger, et qui pour l'instant, fait presque 60 chapitres**

 *** je publierai surement la suite dès la fin de cette histoire**

 *** je suis déprimée, parce que j'ai décidé de faire mourir deux personnages principaux (qui ne sont pas encore apparus dans cette histoire) dans la suite de cette histoire**

 *** le titre de la suite sera "Malfoy &Weasley Associés", et je peux vous dire qu'à côté de cette histoire, il va se passer vraiment beaucoup beaucoup de choses ...  
**

 **Bref, donc si vous aimez cette histoire et que vous êtes intéressé par une suite, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Lorsque Ginny bu son premier verre, un jeune homme se laissa tomber à côté d'elle :

"- Eh bien, tu ne m'as pas attendu pour commencer à boire !

La rouquine lui lançât un regard noir :

\- Fallait bien, sinon j'aurai eu l'air d'attendre que quelqu'un m'offre un verre !

Le blondinet sourit et commanda deux autres verres.

\- Alors Weasley, terrible ce repas de famille ?

Ginny haussa les épaules :

\- Comme depuis les deux dernières années ...

Elle finit cul-sec son verre et en recommanda deux autres. Elle lançât son regard à demi clos qui perturbait souvent les gens :

\- Et toi Malfoy, comment ce sont passées tes deux dernières années ?

Le jeune homme haussa à son tour les épaules :

\- Surement mieux que toi, mon entreprise a connu un succès incroyable ...

\- Ça, on s'en fout Malfoy, je te parle de ta vie privée !

Coupa la rouquine, déjà un peu saoul. Surpris, le blond avala son verre avant de reprendre :  
\- Et bien, j'ai évité le pire. J'ai évité un mariage parce que le bébé que ma fiancée n'était finalement pas le mien, et la seule relation sérieuse que j'ai eue, c'était avec un mannequin qui voyageait tout le temps à travers le monde ..."

Ginny sourit. Finalement, la soirée s'annonçait plus amusante que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. D'abord parce que Malfoy n'était peut-être pas de si mauvaise compagnie, mais aussi parce qu'elle commençait déjà à être saoul, et qu'elle tenait vraiment très très mal l'alcool.

Après quatre ou cinq verres,  
Drago et Ginny riaient à gorge déployée et se tutoyaient :

"- Sérieusement Ginny, comment tu fais pour encore supporter ton ex-mari après ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Ginny gloussa et avala un autre verre :

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Mais ce qu'il y a de pire, c'est qu'il croit toujours pouvoir me reconquérir. D'ailleurs, grâce à toi, je l'ai bien emmerdé ...

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Ginny gloussa de nouveau :

\- Je lui ai fait croire que j'avais rencard avec toi ...

La jeune femme gloussa de nouveau, un peu trop alcoolisée, alors que Drago lui souriait :  
\- Il a dû au moins avoir une crise cardiaque !"

La jeune femme arrêta de rire et ils se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Ginny recula gênée, et éclata de rire pour briser le silence entre eux :

"- Sérieusement Malfoy, toi et moi ? Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu !"

Elle se leva en chancelant et Drago la retint pour ne pas qu'elle tombe :

"- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir te raccompagner, tu ne tiens pas debout !"

Il paya le bar et l'aida à sortir du bar à présent bondé. Il lui proposa :

"- Je te ramène chez toi, ou tu préfères venir voir à quoi ressemble ma chambre d'hôtel ?"

La jeune femme hoqueta et le jeune homme en conclut qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle habitait, et elle ne semblait pas s'en souvenir plus que lui.

Il ouvrit la porte de son hôtel et déposa son avocate sur le petit fauteuil. Il soupira : qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? Il regarda sa chambre : il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce, propre et lumineuse, avec seulement un sofa, une commode et un grand lit. Il soupira maintenant qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il souleva la célèbre Ginny Weasley et la coucha dans son lit. Celle-ci marmonna, à moitié endormie :

"- Potter est un connard. Et Ron un abruti. Et moi je suis la farce. Mais Malfoy, il est mignon.

\- Tu me trouves mignon ?

Demanda le blondinet avec un sourire mesquin. La rouquine secouât la tête :

\- Pas toi, Malfoy est sexy. En plus, je suis sûre qu'il est innocent, et ça ferait bien chier tout le monde que je …

\- Tututut, je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir, tu devrais dormir maintenant."

La coupa gentiment Malfoy avant de rabattre les couvertures sur elle. Comme un bébé, elle se roula en boule et s'endormit presque automatiquement. Drago soupira. Il retira sa chemise et attrapa un oreiller et une couverture dans la commode. Il s'installa sur le canapé, maugréant d'avoir proposé cette sortie avec la rouquine et de ne pas avoir tenu compte de ses mises en gardes.

Lorsque Ginny se réveilla, elle n'était pas dans son lit. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal. Elle s'étira et souffla de soulagement quand elle vit qu'elle portait toujours la même robe que la veille. Elle se redressa et s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre : le bruit de la douche venait de s'arrêter. Sa tête tournait et tambourinait, c'était absolument intenable. Avec difficultés, elle se rappela qu'on était dimanche, et elle replongea sous les couvertures. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la rouquine sortit la tête pour voir chez qui elle était. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago, à demi-nu, elle soupira de soulagement et il demanda en voyant sa tête :

"- Quoi, tu n'es pas contente que ce soit moi avec toi dans cette chambre ?

La rouquine ferma les yeux :

\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose d'autre à te mettre, j'ai déjà assez vu d'horreurs durant la guerre !

Le jeune homme sourit et retourna dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un caleçon et une chemise. Quand il ressortit, il déposa un verre sur la table de chevet et la rouquine ressortit la tête, sceptique :

\- C'est une potion anti-gueule de bois ... Avant, j'en faisais des super fortes, mais j'ai plus le droit de ... enfin, depuis le procès, beaucoup de choses ont changé, et ironiquement, c'est maintenant que j'en aurai le plus besoin, vu les soirées minables que j'ai ...

Il se reçut immédiatement un coussin dans la tête, puisque la rouquine avait avalé son verre durant sa longue tirade, et avait désormais l'esprit un peu plus clair. Il prit un air offusqué :

\- Hey, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu viens de détruite toutes tes chances qu'on repasse une soirée aussi sympa qu'hier soir pour avoir insinué que toutes tes soirées étaient pourries, et surtout, tu as oublié que j'allais te défendre au tribunal !

Ginny sauta sur ses pieds, défroissa un peu ses vêtements et rajouta avant de sortir fièrement de la chambre :

\- D'ailleurs, demain, n'oublie pas d'être au cabinet à 10h, il faut être prêt pour la première confrontation avec le juge, et après on passera à ton ancien appartement ..."

Et elle claqua la porte, fière de sa sortie. Elle rentra chez elle et se remit au lit, avec un bon thé et le dossier Malfoy. Quant à Drago, il devait avouer qu'il était assez impressionné, et qu'il avait bien apprécié la compagnie de la rouquine, la première depuis bien longtemps à s'être montré amicale et désintéressée avec lui.

Drago arriva pile à l'heure dans le bureau de Ginny, et déposa même un jus de citrouille sur son bureau :

"- Alors, comment va mon avocate ?

\- Très bien, assied-toi, Oliver ne va pas tarder à arriver ..."

Répondit la rouquine sans vraiment décoller le nez de ses dossiers. Le jeune détective arriva après quelques minutes et s'installa en déposant son dossier :

"- Voilà, tout ce que j'ai trouvé : Carie Fowley a grandi dans un village sorcier et moldu, fille unique, elle a étudié l'architecture dans le Londres moldu. Elle n'a aucun casier. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est un ex petit-ami avec qui elle a rompu environ un mois avant les faits, et une hospitalisation pour plusieurs côtes cassées deux semaines avant leur rupture. Depuis, ils n'ont eu aucuns contacts ...

\- Et c'est tout ?

S'étonna Malfoy.

\- Cette fille est une miss-tout-le-monde, pas spécialement Mère Theresa, mais pas Bellatrix Lestranges non plus ...

Le blondinet lui lança un regard noir, et le jeune détective ne comprit que trop tard sa bourde. Ginny, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors, fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment connait-elle le monde sorcier ?

\- C'est sa mère, une sorcière qui a épousé un moldu. Ses parents sont séparés, et ils ont eu la garde alternée depuis ses 9ans, elle a donc grandi dans les deux mondes sans jamais développer de pouvoirs ...

\- Ils lui ont fait passer les tests pour vérifier son absence de magie ?

Oliver lui tendit le dossier en hochant affirmativement la tête. Inquiet, Drago demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

\- ça veut dire qu'il va falloir qu'on travaille un peu plus et qu'on explore d'autres pistes pour te sortir de là ..."

Répondit la jeune avocate en soupirant.

Après cette entrevue, ils se rendirent tous les trois dans l'appartement de Drago. Ils furent équipés pour ne compromettre aucunes preuves et purent accéder au lieu du crime. Pendant que Drago récupérait quelques vêtements dans sa chambre, Ginny et Oliver inspectaient la pièce principale. Oliver s'attarda un moment sur les traces de sang, encore peu habitué à voir cela, alors que Ginny fut aguiché par d'autres détails. Il y avait une trace de poing dans le mur. Ce n'était pas logique, puisque Drago se serait servi de sa baguette, alors pourquoi aurait-il frappé dans le mur ? Ensuite, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun verre de sortit et la police n'en avait retrouvé aucun à son arrivé, or la victime avait prétendu que Drago voulait lui servir un verre. Enfin, le détail qui la titillait le plus, c'était les traces de pas sur le sol : il n'y avait qu'une seule paire, celle de Drago, et les empreintes partaient dans tous les sens, comme si c'était lui qui essayait de s'échapper.

Lorsque Drago les rejoint, elle lui demanda :

"- Par hasard, est-ce que tu as l'habitude de faire retirer leurs chaussures à tes invités ?

\- Comment tu as deviné ?

\- Et est-ce que tu poses ta baguette sur ta cheminée ?

Cette fois-ci, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise :

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- D'abord, il n'y a que tes empreintes ... Ensuite, on dirait que c'est toi qui essayais d'échapper à quelque chose, tu as frappé dans le mur, donc tu ne devais pas avoir ta baguette sur toi ... Et tu n'as pas essayé d'aller vers la sortie, tu as rampé jusqu'à la cheminée ... Je suppose que tu as un sort anti-transplanage chez toi ?

Le client se contenta d'hocher la tête, stupéfait. Weasley était bien à la hauteur de sa réputation, elle en savait plus que lui sur cette fameuse soirée sans y avoir été. La jeune femme regarda une dernière fois la pièce, et déclara :

\- Tu as tout prit ? Alors on peut y aller."

Et ils quittèrent l'appartement.

* * *

 **Bon, il ne se passe pas spécialement beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, mais ça risque de pas mal bouger dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4: reconquête d'une vie sociale

**Hello !**

 **Je vois que vous aimez bien cette histoire, alors je suis super contente que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre ;)**

 **Et surtout, j'espère que vous apprécierez les quelques rencontres intéressantes de ce chapitre ... :D**

 **Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Ginny sentait qu'il y avait une faille dans cette affaire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir laquelle. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle travaillait sans relâche, vérifiant et revérifiant sans cesse les preuves, sans aucun succès. L'audience préliminaire approchée à grand pas, et elle n'avait pas encore fini de préparer sa défense. Ce n'est que quelques jours avant, que Drago vint prendre de ses nouvelles au cabinet, inquiet par la même occasion de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles :

"- J'ai cru que tu étais morte Weasley. Ôte-moi d'un doute, le fait que tu sois en mode silence radio, c'est bon signe ou mauvais signe pour moi ?

La rouquine ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Tu le verras à l'audience."

Se montrant peu bavarde et toujours autant absorbé par ses dossiers, Malfoy se releva et lui prit le dossier des mains :

"- Bon, c'est vrai que tu t'occupes plutôt bien de mon dossier pour l'instant. Mais sérieusement Weasley, si tu passes ton temps à bosser, ta santé mentale va en dépérir, tout comme ta vie sociale déjà peu évolué, et ça, ce n'est pas bon pour moi parce qu'après tu seras plus au top pour me défendre ... Donc ce soir, je t'emmène prendre l'air !"

La rouquine pesta et protesta, mais Drago trouva l'argument de choc :

"- Je crois avoir entendu parler d'un gala ce soir, il y aura Potter, ton frère et Granger, et tu y as certainement été invité …

\- Et pas toi, je présume ...

Se moqua la rouquine, un peu énervée de ne pas pouvoir continuer son travail et de devoir supporter un client capricieux.

\- En effet, on ne m'invite plus beaucoup depuis le début de ces accusations calomnieuses ... alors on pourrait se rendre mutuellement service ...

Ginny hésita. C'était vraiment tentant de faire rager Potter en s'y rendant au bras du Serpentard, et elle était presque sûre de s'amuser avec lui.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as à y gagner ?

\- J'en peux plus d'être tout le temps enfermé et de jamais sortir, j'ai besoin d'une vie sociale, de voir du monde ! Et puis, j'aimerai leur clouer le bec à tous ces hypocrites ... Sans parler du plaisir de passer la soirée avec une si charmante jeune femme ..."

Ce fut à la fois la supplication et l'humour du jeune homme qui firent céder Ginny.

Drago regarda la décoration de la chambre : elle était simple, dans les tons beiges, avec une coiffeuse blanche, un grand et épais lit et seulement des photos de paysages enneigés et des Weasley sur les murs. Avant, il trouvait cette décoration trop misérable, mais finalement, il trouvait que c'était beaucoup plus authentique que les riches manoirs et appartements dans lesquels il avait vécu. Ginny se tourna vers lui en agitant un tailleur gris chiné et une combinaison pantalon jaune canari :

"- Je mets quoi ?

\- Ça dépend, tu préfères ressembler à une Ombrage décoloré ou à un poussin ?"

Ginny lui balançât les deux tenues, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme. Celui-ci se leva et l'entendit maugréer :

"- C'est Luna qui m'a offert la combinaison, et je l'adore !

\- Peut-être, mais c'est une soirée classe, tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus ... mondain ? Une petite robe sexy, ou alors une longue robe, tu sais, le genre qu'on voit sur les tapis rouges ...

La grimace de la rouquine lui apporta la réponse. Drago soupira et la poussa de son armoire :

\- Laisse-moi regarder ..."

Il farfouilla un moment dans sa petite armoire, ce qui fit rougir Ginny quand elle s'aperçut que ses sous-vêtements étaient aussi rangés là, mais il finit par lui trouver quelque chose :

"- Bon, on n'a pas le choix, il va falloir faire avec les moyens du bord ... Enfile ça ..."

Il lui tendit un pantalon noir et une chemise pourpre. Une fois habillé, elle demanda :

"- Tu es sûr que ça ira, ça ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est sobre et classe. En fait, je me demande pourquoi tu ne t'habilles pas comme ça tous les jours, ça fait très ... working-girl ... très ...

\- Moi."

Terminât-elle à sa place en souriant. Elle attrapa un blaser et lui tendit le bras pour transplaner puisqu'il n'avait plus son permis.

Ils réussirent à éviter les journalistes à l'entrée du palais des congrès sorciers, où l'évènement se déroulait. Face à la foule de personnes des hautes sphères du monde sorcier, Ginny hésita, mais Drago la mit à l'aise :

"- Tu n'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. Et puis, rappelle-toi, tu emmerdes le monde, et c'est de moi que les gens vont parler toute la soirée ..."

La jeune femme lui sourit et ils firent leur entré. Au début, ils passèrent pratiquement inaperçus, mais très vite, on détournait du regard et des chuchotements passèrent dans l'assemblé. Personne ne vint les accueillir, jusqu'à ce que Ginny aperçoive son frère, avec sa femme et son ex-beau-frère. Elle tira Drago par le bras :

"- Tu te sens prêt à me rendre un service ?"

Le blond suivi son regard et répondit par un sourire en coin. C'était exactement celui qu'il faisait quand il prévoyait un mauvais coup contre Potter et ses amis quand il était à Poudlard. Il la saisit par la taille et souffla :

"- Allons montrer au monde qu'on les emmerde !"

Et ils s'avancèrent vers le petit groupe.

Ron aperçut sa sœur entre son meilleur ami et sa femme, et sans soucier de son cavalier, il s'exclama :

"- Ginny, je ne savais pas que tu devais venir !

Ses deux acolytes se retournèrent surpris, et jetèrent un regard noir à Malfoy, alors que la rouquine leur adressait son plus beau sourire :

\- A vrai dire, c'est Drago qui m'a convaincu de venir, il m'a promis une soirée mémorable ...

\- Et je compte bien tenir ma promesse !"

Rajouta ledit jeune homme, en adressant un sourire digne du parfait gendre au trio d'or. Potter s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Granger le devança, l'air révolté :

"- Comment peut-on autoriser un assassin à venir à cette fête ?

Ginny allait répliquer, son jeu préféré, mais Drago fut plus rapide et répondit avec toujours le sourire aux lèvres et un ton calme et courtois :

\- Tant que le procès n'est pas fini, je reste innocent de ce dont on m'accuse, ça s'appelle la présomption d'innocence. Mais tu ne dois pas connaître, puisqu'on t'a prise en flagrant délit, toi tu n'as pas eu besoin de procès …"

Furieuse, Hermione quitta le groupe. Harry allait rajouter quelque chose, mais il décida de suivre sa meilleure amie. Ron ne semblait pas apprécier la petite scène qui venait de se dérouler, et tenta de garder un air normal :

"- Malfoy, ma petite sœur est peut-être ton ange gardien, mais je t'interdis de t'adresser comme ça à ma femme ... Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne soirée !"

Le duo se regarda, et Malfoy ne cacha pas sa déception :

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à Potter ?

\- Ils attaquent en groupe, seuls, ils ne font pas le poids face à moi, surtout quand mon frère et un ennemi sont dans les parages ..."

Ils discutèrent de la scène qui venait de se dérouler tout en s'approchant du buffet.

Alors qu'il tendait une coupe à Ginny, Drago soupira :

"- Ne te retournes pas, il y a quelqu'un que je n'ai pas envie de voir qui se rapproche ... Trop tard ..."

Une magnifique brune que Ginny n'avait jamais vue les accosta et se présenta :

"- Bonsoir Drago, comment vas-tu ? Et quelle charmante jeune femme tu as à ton bras ce soir, tu ne nous présentes pas ?

Drago soupira de nouveau :

\- Bien sûr, Angela, je te présente Ginny Weasley, une bonne amie, et Ginny, je te présente Angela Markoil, célèbre mannequin sorcière et également ma dernière relation sérieuse ...

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer !

S'exclama la sulfureuse brune, ce qui mettait mal à l'aise Ginny tellement ça sonnait faux. Celle-ci se recula et lança un regard suppliant à son partenaire :

\- Drago, il faut que nous passions chercher, tu-sais-quoi, il faut qu'on y aille ...

\- Tout à fait, tu as raison. Tu nous excuse Angela ? Passe une bonne soirée !"

Et ils s'éloignèrent en vitesse, avant qu'elle ne les retienne.

Ils sortirent de la salle de réception pour aller dans le hall. Une fois seuls, Ginny demanda :

"- Alors c'est elle, ton ex ? Elle n'a pas l'air si terrible que ça ...

\- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit au début ... Mais en fait, c'est une folle furieuse, elle voulait qu'on se marie très vite, elle a même fait semblant d'être enceinte, et elle était persuadé qu'un lien magique nous liait ... Enfin, j'ai eu du mal à m'en débarrasser de celle-là ...

\- Et tu crois qu'elle aurait pu te vouloir beaucoup de mal ? Au point de commettre certains ... crimes ?

Demanda Ginny sérieusement. Le jeune homme prit une mine soucieuse, jusqu'à ce que la rouquine explose de rire :

\- Je plaisante Drago, elle a l'air de s'en être plutôt bien remise de votre rupture, et puis, il n'y a que dans les histoires que des coups aussi tordus sont montés !"

Le jeune homme finit par rire avec elle. Ils décidèrent qu'il était assez tard et qu'il valait mieux pour eux rentrer. Ginny se proposa alors d'aller chercher les vestes, pendant que Drago l'attendait dans le hall rempli de monde. Il valait mieux qu'il reste à la vue de tous plutôt qu'il disparaisse ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, auquel cas il pourrait être facilement accusé de nouveaux crimes inexistants.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et que pensez-vous des différents personnages : Ginny, Drago, Ron, Harry et Hermione ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on va enfin en apprendre plus sur ... ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry, Ginny et Hermione :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine :D**


	5. Chapitre 5 : encore un verre

**Hello !**

 **Je poste un peu tôt cette semaine pour la simple et bonne raison que je pars en vacances Vendredi, pour une semaine entière, donc j'essaie de m'arranger le mieux possible ^^ Du coup, la semaine prochaine, il n'y aura malheureusement pas de chapitre - sauf si j'ai le temps et la force de le poster le dimanche ...**

 **Bon, en attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et les quelques découvertes qui vous attendent ...**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Il n'y avait personne aux vestiaires, et cela agaça profondément Ginny. Où étaient donc les employés ? Elle maugréa, et finit par passer de l'autre côté du comptoir et par rentrer dans les vestiaires. N'y voyant rien, elle s'éclaira avec sa baguette et poussa un cri. Granger et Potter étaient là, entre les vestes, Hermione n'avait plus sa robe et Harry sans chemise, étaient en train de s'embrasser. Aussitôt, elle tourna les talons et déguerpis, alors que Potter s'élançait derrière elle :

"- Ginny, attend !"

La tornade n'atteint pas le hall que son ex-mari l'avait déjà rattrapé :

"- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Pas ce que je crois ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu me l'as déjà sorti celle-là, la dernière fois que je t'ai trouvé avec elle, dans notre lit, dans notre chambre, sous notre toit ! C'est pour ça que tu n'as aucunes chances avec moi, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ça !

\- Attend Ginny, où est-ce que tu vas ?

Essaya de la retenir le Survivant, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire :

\- Où je vais ? Loin de toi ! Tu me dégoûtes Potter ! Et en plus, tu oses faire ça à mon frère, encore ? Si vous êtes si bien tous les deux, pourquoi vous ne vous mettez pas ensemble une bonne fois pour toute, histoire de dégager entièrement de notre famille, qu'on ait plus jamais à subir la honte de vous recevoir !

\- Arrête, tu ne penses pas tout ça, tu es bouleversée, et traîner avec Malfoy ne doit pas t'aider ...

\- Qu'est-ce que Malfoy vient faire dans tout ça ? Moi au moins, je n'ai pas couché avec lui quand on était encore marié ! Et je pense tout ce que je t'ai dit, et Ron mérite de savoir qu'encore une foi..."

Elle fut stoppée dans son élan par le brun qui écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais Ginny avait depuis longtemps cessé d'être une gamine qui fondait à la vue de son héros, et la femme forte qu'elle était réagi au quart de tour en le giflant de toutes ses forces. Elle tourna les talons, mais alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur de Drago, Harry la rattrapa de nouveau :

"- Ginny, attend ! Tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir était une erreur et je ...

Mais Drago s'interposa :

\- Elle ne veut plus te voir, t'as pas compris ?

\- Quoi, tu as un problème toi ? Tu vas me tuer, comme cette pauvre fille ?

Se moqua Harry. Drago bouillait, mais Ginny s'interposa et lui murmura :

\- N'entre pas dans son jeu. Au moindre pas de travers, les conséquences seront lourdes pour toi ... Partons avant de faire un scandale ..."

Le jeune homme la saisit alors par la main, et ils quittèrent le hall, laissant Potter seul comme un idiot.

Ils transplanèrent chez Ginny, et celle-ci se laissa tomber sur son lit. Drago s'assit à côté d'elle et s'excusa :

"- Désolé, c'était vraiment une soirée de merde ...

\- Ça fait rien, j'aurai dû passer par là un jour ou l'autre, ce n'est pas ta faute …"

Elle se redressa et lui proposa :

"- Tu veux quelque chose à boire, ou à manger ?"

Le blondinet secoua la tête et répondit :

"- Non, il est tard, je ferai mieux de rentrer ... La soirée a été longue, je ne voudrai pas te déranger encore ce soir ..."

La jeune femme le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et le remercia quand même pour la soirée. Elle se fit chauffer une tasse de thé bien chaude et s'installa dans son lit. La soirée avec Drago avait été très agréable, il savait se montrer étonnamment courtois et agréable quand il le voulait. Mais le problème n'était pas là. Il fallait qu'encore une fois, elle annonce à Ron que sa femme avait été infidèle, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, qu'elle n'était pas celle qui lui fallait ... Elle finit par s'endormir en imaginant comment elle pourrait passer ce cap difficile.

Drago eu du mal à s'endormir. A vrai dire, il se sentait enfermé et pris au piège, cette situation lui pesait. Et Ginny Weasley était la seule à pouvoir lui apporter un peu d'air, il dépendait d'elle : elle assurait sa sécurité et était la seule à pouvoir le faire sortir de cette mauvaise passe. A la base, il n'aimait pas spécialement sortir avec elle, à cause de ses préjugés depuis Poudlard. Il était devenu plus tolérant, et cela lui avait permis de découvrir une nouvelle Ginny. Il découvrait à la fois une femme forte, une vrai dragone, mais aussi une femme fragile comme vivet doré, surtout lorsqu'elle était confrontée à son ex-mari et sa belle-sœur. Drago n'envisageait même pas une seule seconde de faire évoluer sa relation professionnel/amical avec Ginny, mais il savait qu'un rapprochement serait inévitable surtout s'ils gagnaient le procès. Mais en attendant, il n'était pas libre, et ils n'avançaient pas. Il finit par écrire tout ce qu'il savait sur l'affaire. D'abord, on n'avait pas retrouvé de potions dans son sang, et il ne se souvenait de rien après être sorti du bar. Mais il n'aurait pas forcé cette fille, d'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas besoin, c'est elle qui flirtait avec lui depuis plusieurs semaines. Après, à son réveil, il y avait déjà les aurors chez lui, mais il n'avait pu rien faire ni dire. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pu réaliser l'ampleur des dégâts dans son appartement que quand il y était retourné avec Ginny et Oliver, il était incapable de savoir comment son appartement avait pu finir dans cet état. Son incarcération n'avait pas grand intérêt, personne n'avait voulu payer sa caution durant les deux jours de garde à vous, et il avait immédiatement pensé à Ginny pour le défendre quand il a eu le droit. Au final, il n'avait pas grand-chose. Il était vraiment dans le pétrin, même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas être obligé de l'avouer.

Ginny hésita. La chemise verte en soie que Drago lui avait offerte, ou alors la chemise à motifs bleu qu'elle s'était offerte il y a quelques jours. Elle finit par mettre sa chemise bleue et enfila une jupe crayon noir, également acheté il y a quelques jours. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de l'audience préliminaire, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions : Drago allait plaider non coupable, et l'accusation maintiendrait les poursuites, il y aurait donc un procès. Elle finit d'arranger avec difficulté ses cheveux et transplana. Drago et Oliver étaient déjà là. Elle les rejoignit et ils entrèrent dans le ministère. Alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur menant au département de la justice, Ginny expliqua au blond :

"- Surtout, ne dis rien si tu n'es pas invité à parler, et adresses-toi toujours au juge en l'appelant "Monsieur le Juge". Si tu vois Carie, ne la regarde pas et ne lui parle pas. Si elle t'approche ou te parles, ben, tu te caches derrière moi et tu te bouches les oreilles ...

\- Sérieux ? Pourquoi ?

S'étonna le blondinet, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas tenir tête aux autres. La rouquine lui sourit :

\- Parce que toi, au moindre faux pas, t'es mort, mais moi, non."

Oliver se pencha alors vers Drago :

"- Crois-moi, vaut mieux pas se mettre en travers de son chemin ..."

Ils descendirent au département de la justice et s'arrêtèrent avant d'entrer.

Oliver se leva de sa chaise :

"- De toute façon, on s'attendait à ce que ça se passe comme ça ...

\- C'est vrai, et il n'y a aucun recourt ... Il ne nous reste plus qu'à monter une défense en béton ...

Drago se leva :

\- Excusez-moi, mais je vais aller prendre un verre, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ce soir ...

Ginny sauta sur ses pieds :

\- Je viens avec toi ...

\- J'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon !

Protesta le blondinet. Oliver se leva à son tour :

\- Ginny a raison, il vaut mieux qu'il y ait tout le temps quelqu'un avec toi ...

\- Et puis, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir besoin d'un verre !"

Termina Ginny en attrapant sa veste et son sac, avant de le saisir par le bras pour transplaner.

Ginny soupira en finissant son verre. Ni elle ni Drago n'avaient décroché un mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce bar moldu. Elle finit par commander un autre verre, mais sauta sur ses pieds avant même d'être servie, en s'écriant :

"- Je sais ce qu'il faut faire ! Il faut détourner l'attention des médias !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Demanda le blond, encore amer de sa mauvaise journée. Ginny le saisit par le col :

\- Écoute, pour l'instant on nage un peu, on n'a pas beaucoup de preuves et d'indices pour t'innocenter ... Mais un procès ne se gagne pas uniquement comme ça ! Ton image joue beaucoup, surtout dans les médias, ça a souvent fait basculer tout un procès ...

\- Je comprends, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je vis dans un hôtel, je gère à distance mon entreprise et on ne me voit qu'avec toi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Organiser un gala de charité pour les sorcières battues et les cracmols dépressives ... ?

Ginny lui donna un coup dans l'épaule ce qui la fit taire :

\- Bien sûr que non ! Arrête de faire l'idiot, je suis sérieuse ! Il faut que tu reprennes contact avec tes amis, que tu sortes, voire même que tu aies des rencards ...

\- Des rencards ?

Demanda-t-il étonné. Ginny poussa un verre devant lui :

\- Oui, ça montrera que tu n'es pas ... infréquentable, que tu es toujours capable de bien te comporter avec des femmes sans qu'il n'y ait de problèmes ..."

Drago lui intima de boire son verre et reporta la discussion à plus tard, il n'avait plus envie de parler de ça.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Êtes-vous surpris par les révélations sur Harry et Hermione, ou vous y attendiez-vous ? Je ne vous cache pas qu'on en apprendra plus par la suite ...**

 **Et sinon, que pensez-vous de l'idée de Ginny pour la vie sociale de Drago ? Des idées ?**

 **Je ne vous dis pas à la semaine prochaine, mais à celle d'après ;D**


	6. Chapitre 6 : les dragons et les agneaux

**Hello !**

 **Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis enfin de retour de vacances ! :D Bon, c'était super, mais je suis quand même contente d'être rentrée pour vous poster la suite ;)**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, vous allez en apprendre toujours plus sur nos personnages ...**

 **Bonne Lecture, et surtout, souhaitons que Ginny trouve un bon rencard pour notre blond préféré ;)**

* * *

Ginny frappa à la porte. Elle avait mis sa robe rouge, celle qu'elle portait quand elle a reçu son diplôme d'avocate, celle qu'elle portait quand elle trouvait Hermione dans son lit et qu'elle avait quand elle est allée se réfugier et tout avouer chez son frère. Elle adorait cette robe, mais détestait la porter. Ron ouvrit la porte et la fixa. Il savait ce que cette robe signifiait, mais ne dit rien.

"- Bonjour Ron. Je peux renter ?"

Demanda la rouquine, et son frère se déplaça pour la laisser passer. Elle entra et il lui offrit une tasse de thé dans la cuisine. Elle souffla dessus et demanda :

"- Granger n'est pas là ?

Ron secoua la tête :

\- Non, mais te fatigues pas, dis-moi ce que tu as à dire. Je sais que tu ne viens pas me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles ...

Ginny soupira, elle détestait ça :

\- Tu as raison. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Mais j'ai aussi un service à te demander ...

Son grand frère fronça les sourcils mais lui sourit et plaisanta même :

\- Tu es vraiment décidé de pourrir ma journée ?

Sa cadette n'osa même pas sourire et se lança :

\- L'autre soir, j'ai encore surpris Harry et Hermione ... J'étais avec Drago, c'était dans les vestiaires du palais des congrès sorcier ..."

Ron se leva et balança sa tasse à travers la pièce. Ginny sursauta mais ne dit rien. Ron se tint le visage. Après un moment, il répara sa tasse d'un coup de baguette et retourna s'asseoir avec sa sœur :

"- C'était quoi le service que tu voulais me demander ?"

 **3 ANS PLUS TÔT**

Ginny frappa à la porte de son frère. Elle avait encore des larmes sur les joues et frappa plusieurs fois frénétiquement, jusqu'à ce que Ron lui ouvre la porte :

"- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Demanda-t-il, inquiet. Ginny se jeta dans ses bras. Ils finirent par rentrer dans le petit appartement dans la périphérie de Londres de Ron et Hermione, et le rouquin lui offrit à boire. Finalement, il demanda :

\- C'est Harry ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

\- Ho Ron ...

Commença à sangloter Ginny.

\- Ginny, calme-toi et raconte-moi tout ...

Elle avait alors fini par tout lui avouer :

\- Ça fait un moment que je suspectais Harry de me tromper ... J'ai mis mon meilleur détective sur l'affaire ... Mais ça n'a servi à rien. Tout à l'heure, je suis rentrée à la maison à l'improviste ... Et ... et ... et il était avec ... avec ...

\- Ginny, calme-toi ... Avec qui il était ?

\- Avec Hermione."

Après ça, Ron était allé mettre une raclée à son beau-frère. Mais au fil des mois, alors que Ginny ne s'en remettait pas et demandait le divorce, Ron avait fini par pardonner à son meilleur ami et à sa femme, et même par accepter le mensonge qu'était sa vie.

 **AUJOURD'HUI**

Ginny frappa à la porte de l'hôtel de Drago :

"- Malfoy, c'est moi, ouvre !"

Le jeune homme lui ouvrit et la fit entrer :

"- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, mais j'ai de bonnes nouvelles ! J'ai réussi à négocier sur ta bonne foi, et tu as le droit d'aller au boulot si tu veux ...

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?

S'exclama le blondinet ravi, tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Gênée, Ginny rougit :

\- Je me suis juste portée garante pour toi, donc me la fait pas à l'envers !

\- Promis, tu ne le regretteras pas ! D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on sorte pour fêter ça ! Je vais inviter quelques personnes de mon entreprise aussi, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?"

Ginny hocha la tête et s'excusa. Elle avait eu une dure journée et préférée rentrer chez elle pour se reposer.

Drago eut du mal à se lever, mais il se leva sans rechigner. Il allait enfin pouvoir retourner au boulot et reprendre son poste, pas seulement gérer tout à distance. Il se prépara et utilisa les transports moldus jusqu'au ministère de la magie. Puis il prit un portoloin, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas le droit de transplaner. Il arriva un peu avant 9h au siège de sa société d'architecture, basée près d'Edimbourg, c'est pour ça qu'il avait interdiction de s'y rendre jusqu'à présent. Il salua quelques associés, et sa secrétaire sauta sur ses pieds et lui tendit des dossiers :

"- Messieur Malfoy, je suis contente que vous soyez de retour ...

\- Merci Miss Fendge, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail, il va falloir être efficace ...

Elle lui résuma tout ce qu'il avait manqué ces derniers temps, jusqu'à son bureau. Elle referma la porte derrière eux et finit ses dernières explications, avant d'ajouter :

\- Je crois sincèrement que vous n'avez rien fait ...

Drago sourit :

\- Merci beaucoup Miss, si les jurées étaient comme vous, ça m'arrangerait ... Organisez une réunion avec tous les collaborateurs d'ici une heure, merci ..."

La secrétaire acquiesça et sortit faire son travail, alors que Drago commença à se plonger dans le boulot. Merlin, bosser lui avait manqué, il était vraiment content d'être là. Au moins, il ne passait pas toute sa journée à penser au procès.

Un peu plus tard, il reçut la visite de son bras droit, James Jensen :

"- Enfin le grand patron de retour ! Je suis content de ton retour Malfoy ! Il faudrait que tu me signes ça, un accord pour un nouveau projet ...

\- Je t'avoue que je suis content d'être de retour aussi ! Mais je vois que tu as fait un travail parfait, je pourrai partir en vacances sans soucis, je saurai maintenant que tu sais très bien faire tourner la machine sans moi !"

Plaisanta Drago tout en signant l'accord. Son collègue lui proposa d'aller prendre un verre pour fêter ça, mais il refusa. Trop de boulot à rattraper !

Ginny soupira et demanda à Oliver :

"- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? Ce n'est pas possible qu'il y ait aussi peu d'éléments dans cette enquête !

\- C'est vrai, mais il n'y a rien de plus. Mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'on ait pas relevé de traces d'ADN de Drago ailleurs que sous les ongles de la victime ...

\- C'est vrai ... Et il n'y a pas d'autres traces ?"

Le jeune détective secoua la tête. Ginny le congédia et continua à chercher tout ce qu'elle pouvait exploiter pour la défense de Drago. Elle n'arrivait pas à avancer et finit par rentrer chez elle. Ce dossier était une vraie impasse. Alors il fallait travailler l'image de Drago. Celui-ci était déjà retourné travailler, et il avait organisé une petite soirée avec ses amis déjà. Et d'ici peu, il serait vu avec de bonnes personnes. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle lui trouve un rencard. Une fille un peu connue, à la vie aussi parfaite que Carie Fowley, et surtout, qui n'aurait pas peur de lui. Merlin, déjà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se trouver quelqu'un, surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait de personne, mais maintenant elle devait trouver quelqu'un pour caser Malfoy. Sa vie était vraiment trop géniale !

Drago soupira et attacha sa cravate. Ginny lui avait organisé une "soirée entre mecs", avec des types qu'avant il ne pouvait soit pas encadrer, soit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais c'était le gratin des "gentils" du monde sorcier, et c'était très bon pour sa réputation. Entendit frapper à sa porte et ouvrit à la tornade rousse, son avocate :

"- Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui, c'est bon, on peut y aller."

Répondit-il avant qu'ils transplanent. Ils atterrirent devant le frère aîné de Ginny, Georges, et ils se regardèrent un moment.

"- Il faut que j'y aille. Ron te raccompagnera. J'espère que tu passeras une bonne soirée. Je ... Je devrais te trouver un rencard pour bientôt ...

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Ginny hésita, et finit par déposer un baiser sur sa joue et lança en transplanant :

\- Surtout, restes-toi même !"

Le blondinet sourit et finit par sonner. Il fut accueilli par Ron, qui malgré son air renfrogné, lui sembla tout de même très sympathique. Il reconnut Olivier Dubois, à présent célèbre joueur de Quidditch, ainsi que Neville Londubas ou encore des personnes plutôt haut placé au ministère, du moins pour leur jeune âge. Drago soupira et se lança dans la cage aux lions. S'il mettait beaucoup de bonne volonté, il pourrait non seulement passer une bonne soirée, mais aussi se créer des contacts utiles à l'avenir. Mais un seul moyen de savoir : se lancer !

Ginny passa la porte de la boutique. Elle regarda à travers les rayons et sourit à apercevant la personne qu'elle cherchait :

"- Mélissa ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

\- Ginny Weasley, ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vue ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

J'ai appris pour ton divorce ...

\- Et si on discutait de tout ça autour d'un café ?"

Proposa la rouquine. Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent alors dans l'arrière-boutique de l'animalerie et prirent un café. Mélissa et Ginny avaient été colocataires durant les trois premières années de leurs études supérieures et avaient créé des liens très forts. Elles avaient plus ou moins perdu le contact depuis le divorce de Ginny, mais avant, elles étaient inséparables. Elles discutèrent un peu, et Ginny finit par aborder la raison de sa venue :

"- Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, je suis vraiment très contente de te retrouver, surtout maintenant que je commence à redevenir moi, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide ...

\- C'est à propos de ton sexy client, Malfoy ?

Ginny lui lança un regard complice :

\- Contente qu'il te plaise, et tu as tout juste.

\- Bon, d'accord, je t'écoute ma belle ..."

Ginny lui proposa alors un rencard. Elle lui expliqua que bien sûr, ce serait bon pour l'image de Malfoy, mais aussi que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée pour eux, qu'ils pourraient éventuellement faire un vrai beau couple. De plus, Mélissa était une sainte, elle avait fait de bonnes études, venait d'un père sorcier et d'une mère moldue, faisait du bénévolat auprès d'enfants malades tous les mois, et surtout, était inconnue du grand public. Personne n'imaginerait que cette relation était fausse, et en plus, ce serait authentique et leur relation pourrait évoluer naturellement et à son rythme. Mélissa sourit, et finit par accepter à condition que Ginny aille faire les boutiques avec elle.

Lorsque Drago entra dans son bureau, sa secrétaire arriva à sa suite avec un café et les dossiers du jour. Drago la remercia et attrapa le dossier sur le dessus de la pile quand il s'écria :

"- Miss Fendge, ne touchez plus à rien et allez prévenir les aurors du ministère de la magie ! Et mon avocate !"

Surprise, mais en partie effrayée, la secrétaire s'exécuta et partit en courant, alors que Drago sauta sur ses pieds et s'éloigna de son bureau.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les aurors débarquèrent et son avocate aussi :

"- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est ici, dans le dossier, regardez ça ..."

Lui indiqua l'auror en chef que connaissait plutôt bien Ginny. Elle s'approcha et retint un hoquet de surprise :

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qui a fait ça ?

\- Une enquête va être ouverte Miss Weasley ...

\- Il s'agit là de harcèlement envers mon client et moi-même ! Ce sont des preuves que je veux avoir dans les plus brefs délais ! Et il n'est pas question que ..."

Ginny s'interrompit et saisit la poubelle du bureau de Drago avec de rendre tout son estomac. Elle reposa la poubelle et s'excusa en sortant fièrement de la pièce. Son client la rejoint aussitôt :

"- Est-ce que ça va Ginny ?

\- C'est rien, juste la pression ... Mais au moins, on commence à avoir des preuves que soit quelqu'un essai de te piéger, soit quelqu'un essai de nous influencer donc c'est qu'il y a des éléments qui doivent t'innocenter ... Dans les deux cas, c'est plutôt bon pour toi ...

\- Mais c'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi quelqu'un m'enverrait des photos de toi avec les blessures de Carie ? C'est quoi comme mise en garde ça ?"

Ginny haussa les épaules et s'excusa, elle préférait rentrer chez elle pour se reposer un peu.

Ron déposa une tasse de thé devant Ginny :

"- Tu es sûre que tu devrais continuer de t'occuper de Malfoy ?

\- Oui, encore plus depuis ça ... Je ne laisserai pas tomber et je trouverai les dessous de cette affaire !

Ron déposa une boîte de sucreries, les préférées de Ginny, et s'assit à table avec elle :

\- Tu as raison, ma petite sœur ne jette pas l'éponge comme ça ! D'ailleurs, Malfoy est plutôt sympa ...

\- Ha oui, au fait, la soirée entre mecs s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui, c'était cool de pas voir Harry pour une fois, et Malfoy a vraiment été cool pour un mec qu'on accuse de crimes aussi horribles ..."

Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle commençait à connaître Malfoy, et elle connaissait bien ses frères. Elle ne voyait qu'Harry pour empêcher ceux-ci de devenir amis, elle en était sûre, mais elle savait aussi très bien comment le tenir à distance.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et du petit FLASHBACK ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit au premier rencard de notre petit blondinet ;)**

 **A quoi vous attendez-vous ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	7. Chapitre 7 : soirée entre amis

**Hello !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous êtes en forme pour ce nouveau chapitre, surtout qu'il se passe pleins de petites choses :D**

 **Allez, je vous laisse lire, Bonne Lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Drago frappa à la porte, et ce fut une Ginny surprise qui lui ouvrit. Il se justifia en lui montrant la bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'il tenait :

"- Je pense qu'on a besoin d'un petit remontant tous les deux, non ?"

La jeune femme lui sourit et le laissa entrer. Elle ne portait qu'un grand mais long t-shirt de Canon de Chudley, surement à son frère, mais il ne dit rien pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle avait une petite cuisine ouverte sur un petit salon cosy. Elle lui proposa à manger mais il refusa, alors elle déposa deux verres vides sur la table basse. Il les remplit et lui en tendit un tandis qu'elle s'installait à côté de lui sur son petit sofa. Elle but une première gorgée, et rit :

"- Je dois avouer que jamais une affaire n'avait été aussi ... surprenante !

\- Je serais flatté de ce compliment si je n'étais pas dans une situation aussi débile ...

Ginny finit son verre et lui tendit pour qu'il la resserve :

\- Je t'ai trouvé un rencard. C'est une copine à moi, donc tu as intérêt à être le plus parfait des gentlemans ! Je vous ai réservé une table pour la semaine prochaine ... Je t'enverrai tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir plus tard ...

Le blondinet resservit les deux verres en souriant :

\- Je crois qu'après cette affaire, je vais t'embaucher pour gérer mes affaires personnelles !

Ginny lui donna un coup de coude et siffla son verre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air dans son assiette. D'abord gêné, Drago finit par demander :

\- Est-ce que ça va en ce moment ? Je veux dire, avec l'autre soir et ces crétins de Potter et Granger, les photos de menaces, et tout ça, tu es sûre que tu tiens le choc ?

La rouquine le regarda interloquée, avant d'éclater de rire :

\- Pour qui tu me prends Malfoy ? Rien ne me résiste, je suis indestructible, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos, le temps de trouver quelque chose susceptible de faire avancer ton dossier ... D'ailleurs, je m'amuse bien avec toi, c'est pour ça que tu vas venir avec moi, pour mon prochain repas de famille !

\- Quoi ?

S'exclama le jeune homme en manquant de recracher son verre. La jeune femme se resservit en hochant la tête. Résigné, il demanda :

\- Mais quand ?

\- Ben, dimanche ...

Répondit naturellement Ginny en posant sa tête sur son épaule, déjà bien ivre. Drago fronça les sourcils :

\- Quoi, ce dimanche, dans deux jours ?"

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse, son avocate s'était endormi sur son épaule, le verre encore à la main.

Ginny rougit quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle dormait dans les bras de son client. Elle se dégagea sans le réveiller et prit la direction de la douche. Elle attrapa un jogging et regarda son réveil : 5h30 seulement, c'était un peu tôt pour un samedi matin. Elle prit sa douche et quand elle sortit, Drago dormait encore sur son canapé, en bavant. Elle sourit et lui laissa une note avant de partir courir un peu. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'était pas allée courir, mais ça faisait du bien avec tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, elle avait vraiment besoin de se vider l'esprit. Après une bonne demi-heure de course, elle s'arrêta devant une pâtisserie et acheta des sucreries pour le petit déjeuner, puis elle retourna dans son appartement. Drago dormait toujours sur son canapé, mais il se réveilla quand elle mit sa cafetière en marche :

"- Hein, quoi, qu'est-ce c'est ?"

Ginny explosa de rire face à l'air perplexe de son client. Elle attrapa deux tasses qu'elle posa à côté des pâtisseries sur la table basse :

"- Bien dormit princesse ?

Se moqua-t-elle. Il attrapa sa tasse en grimaçant :

\- J'aurais préféré dormir dans un lit, mais hier, t'avais l'alcool vraiment mauvais ... Et je ne suis pas une princesse !

\- En tout cas, tu bavais sur mon canapé !"

Ils plaisantèrent encore un moment tout en mangeant les pâtisseries ramenées par Ginny. Finalement, Drago demanda :

"- Tu étais sérieuse hier, quand tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner chez tes parents demain ?

\- Hum hum, évidemment, tu as un certain sens de l'humour et on a exactement le même goût pour emmerder le monde, non ?

\- Présenté comme ça, je ne peux pas refuser ... Mais à une condition !

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, sceptique :

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que tu ne portes pas tes horribles vêtements !"

Elle lui tira la langue et finit par accepter.

Ginny grimaça et balança une chaussure sur Drago :

"- Non, sérieusement, je ne peux pas porter ça !

\- Mais si, et hier ça te dérangeait pas ! Même la vendeuse était de mon avis ! Allez, fait un effort ou je ne viens pas ..."

Elle finit par accepter d'enfiler la robe argentée et la paire d'escarpin assortie que Drago lui avait offert la veille.

"- T'es content ? On peut y aller maintenant ?"

Satisfait, le blond lui adressa un sourire et lui tendit le bras pour pouvoir transplaner. Arrivés devant le terrier, il regarda un moment la construction incongrue et marmonna pour lui-même :

"- Si mon entreprise pouvait voir ça …"

Ils finirent par entrer, et c'est avec soulagement que Molly annonça que Potter ne serait pas du repas. Le repas fut plus calme que d'habitude, Granger n'osa pas sortir le nez de son assiette. Malfoy essaya d'être drôle, et comme la dernière fois, le courant passa plutôt bien entre lui et Ron et George, un peu moins avec Bill.

Finalement, Ginny ramena Drago chez lui. C'était surement le meilleur repas de famille depuis presque cinq ans. Quand elle y repensait, c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas à supporter Potter, et encore moins un soi-disant prétendant de sa mère. Elle se sentait en fait soulagée de voir qu'on acceptait ses choix et qu'elle reprenait le contrôle sur sa vie.

Drago se frotta l'arrière du crâne, peu convaincu. Il soupira, et décida qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire trop. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rencard organisé, il n'avait qu'à faire bonne impression, rien de plus. Il sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel et prit un taxi pour se rendre au restaurant que Ginny avait réservé. La rouquine, il s'en rendait compte, était peut-être un peu trop présente dans sa vie. Il arriva dans le petit restaurant moldu, mais néanmoins chic et entra. Il aperçut tout de suite son rencard, une jolie brune toute menue, et s'avança :

"- Bonjour, vous devez-être Mélissa ?

\- Oui, enchanté de vous rencontrer, Drago Malfoy !"

Il s'installa en face de la jolie brune, et ils commandèrent. Ils discutèrent un moment, du travail de chacun, la façon dont ils avaient rencontré Ginny et sa famille, et c'est Drago qui aborda le sujet délicat :

"- Pourquoi as-tu accepté un rencard avec moi ? Tu sais de quoi on m'accuse et que tout le monde me déteste ?

\- Oui, je ne vis pas coupée du monde ! La vérité c'est que je connais très bien Ginny, elle m'a dit que tu étais quelqu'un de confiance, je la crois.

\- Et c'est tout ?

Demanda surpris Drago. La jeune femme lui sourit et lui fit du pied :

\- Et aussi parce qu'un rencard aussi sexy, ça ne se refuse pas ! D'ailleurs, on pourrait aller prendre un verre chez moi ...

Le jeune homme sourit, flatté, mais déclina l'invitation :

\- Je préfère éviter, la dernière fois, ça ne m'a pas trop réussi ... Mais dans un prochain rencard, peut-être ...

La jeune femme se leva et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

\- Tant qu'il y aura un prochain rencard …"

Et elle partit. Drago rentra chez lui, tout sourire. C'était certainement un des meilleurs rencards de sa vie, et en plus, cette fille lui plaisait vraiment.

Oliver débarqua en folie dans le bureau de Ginny :

"- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le jeune homme déposa le dossier sur le bureau de la jeune femme :

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais il faudrait faire une reconstitution grandeur nature ... Je crois qu'il y a des incohérences dans la déposition de Miss Fowley ...

Ginny grimaça, peu convaincue :

\- Ce n'est pas quelques incohérences qui nous feront gagner le procès ...

\- Je sais, mais certains détails ne collent pas, et pourraient même prouver que l'agresseur n'est pas Malfoy ...

\- Hum, tu parles de question de taille et de force de l'agresseur ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de sa patronne. Ginny sourit :

\- Ce n'est pas bête, ça pourrait faire avancer l'affaire ... D'ailleurs, on devrait bientôt recevoir la date du procès ... Bon boulot, continue comme ça !

Oliver s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau, quand il rajouta :

\- Je suis sur une piste aussi, une très bonne piste ... Mais quand j'aurai fini de creuser tout ça, je te dirai ce que j'ai trouvé ..."

Ginny n'eut même pas le temps de le questionner qu'il avait déjà disparu.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Oliver n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Ginny commençait à s'impatienter, mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de persécuter Oliver pour avoir des résultats, pire, cela pouvait même faire capoter tout s'il était en "mission d'infiltration", comme il le disait. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, devant le bureau du juge, en attendant d'être reçue, elle commençait à trouver tout cela vraiment très long. L'assistant du juge finit par la faire entrer, ainsi que Maître Leblanc, l'avocat de Carie Fowley. Ils s'assirent, et Maître Leblanc prit immédiatement la parole :

"- Votre honneur, tout ceci est insensé ! Les preuves contre Monsieur Malfoy sont accablantes, et le procès n'a même pas commencé !

\- Maître Leblanc, je vous prie de vous contenir ! La justice magique a d'autres affaires à traiter, et ce n'est pas à vous de juger Monsieur Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ginny sourit. Elle aimait bien ce juge, il était très attaché au respect, et Maître Leblanc ne semblait pas savoir se tenir. Elle devait avouer qu'au début de sa carrière, elle avait eu du mal elle-aussi. Le juge se tourna vers elle :

"- Cependant, il est vrai que ce procès n'avance guère. Maître Weasley, qu'avez-vous à me présenter ?

\- Monsieur le juge, actuellement, mon détective semble avoir trouvé une piste très intéressante susceptible d'innocenter mon client, mais l'information n'étant pas encore confirmée, je ne peux actuellement pas vous la présenter. Cependant, je peux vous proposer une liste d'incohérence dans la déposition de Miss Fowley, qui a retenu mon attention puisqu'ils ne correspondent pas aux preuves matérielles et justifierai une autre version des faits. Enfin, je souhaite souligner que mon client et moi-même sommes les victimes d'un harcèlement violent, qui d'après les aurors seraient le fruit d'une seule et même personne qui tenterai de nous intimider afin que l'on perde le procès …

Le juge fronça les sourcils :

\- Et bien maître, quelle serait votre théorie ?

\- Votre honneur, en vue de la réputation de mon client, il ne me paraît pas irréaliste qu'il soit victime d'un complot …

\- C'est tout à fait grotesque ! Comment pouvez-vous croire à ...

Coupa l'avocat de la victime. Mais le juge le reprit bien vite en grondant :

\- Maître Leblanc ! Auriez-vous oublié le respect ?"

L'avocat perdit de sa couleur, et le juge déclara :

"- Votre théorie est intéressante Maître Weasley. Cependant, ce procès traine trop. Nous nous reverrons donc dans deux semaines pour le procès. D'ici là, j'espère que vous aurez des preuves pour prouver votre théorie …"

Il les congédia.

Drago soupira de soulagement :

"- Donc ça veut dire que j'ai toujours une chance de m'en sortir ?

\- Plus qu'une chance même ! Mais cela ne dépend plus que d'Oliver à présent ...

Soupira à son tour Ginny. Drago fronça les sourcils :

\- D'ailleurs, il est où Oliver ?

\- Il a dû partir, il suit une piste ... Je crois qu'il est en Ireland ...

\- Tu ne sais pas trop où il est ?

Ginny secoua la tête :

\- Je lui laisse les commandes. Et puis, s'il est en infiltration, je ne veux pas tout faire capoter ..."  
Drago se leva et proposa à son avocate de sortir boire un verre pour fêter ça. Ginny accepta et quitta le cabinet d'avocat avec joie.

Mélissa entra dans le bar et fronça les sourcils, avant de trouver la rouquine et le blondinet au comptoir. Elle déposa son sac et s'exclama :

"- Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas attendu !

\- Salut Mélissa ! Désolé, j'avais un peu trop soif !

Répondit Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Drago s'avança et lui fit la bise, avant de demander :

\- Tu veux boire quoi ?

\- Ho, un martini avec des glaçons. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Comment le procès s'annonce-t-il ?

\- Plutôt pas mal, j'ai de bons espoirs ... Enfin, si mon détective réapparaît !"

Plaisanta Ginny. Les trois discutèrent durant une bonne partie de la soirée, avant que Drago propose de raccompagner les deux jeunes femmes, surtout Ginny qui encore une fois, avait trop abusé de l'alcool. Ils raccompagnèrent d'abord Mélissa, puis Drago raccompagna Ginny. Celle-ci ne tenait plus debout et marmonna :

"- Je sens déjà la gueule de ... hic ... bois se pointer ... Faut vraiment que ... hic ... j'arrête l'alcool, on va me ... hic ... prendre pour une ... hic ... Alcoolo ... hic ...

\- On en reparlera demain, quand tu seras ... sobre ?"

Plaisanta le blondinet avant de repartir. C'est vrai que la rouquine n'allait pas mollo sur l'alcool depuis quelque temps. Enfin, il pouvait dire pareil de lui, il participait à toutes ses beuveries.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous pensez que Drago a une chance de s'en sortir ? Et où est passé Oliver ? Sans parler du rencard entre Drago et Mélissa, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre de l'histoire ;)**


	8. Chapitre 8 : la tension monte d'un cran

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, un rencard, un discussion intéressante, et toujours une Ginny plus que battante quand il s'agit de ... ben tout en fait ^^**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Ginny se maudit maintes fois d'avoir encore un peu trop bu d'alcool. Elle finit par émerger et se prépara pour aller au boulot. Quand elle arriva au cabinet, elle but avec joie le café posé sur son bureau. Mr Jamsinks entra dans le bureau et demanda :

"- Alors, comment avance l'affaire du siècle ? Vous savez, que toutes les responsabilités reposent sur vos épaules ... ?

Ginny soupira :

\- J'attends toujours des nouvelles d'Oliver, mais le procès est seulement dans deux semaines, j'ai peur qu'on ne soit pas tout à fait prêt ...

\- Weasley, je vous fais confiance, tout comme votre client je suppose, alors vous avez intérêt à assurer !"

La jeune femme soupira, alors que son patron quittait son bureau. Elle n'eut pas une seconde de répit que son client franchi justement le seuil de son bureau :

"- Ginny, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ... ?

Soupira la rouquine. Malfoy fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête en protestant :

\- Rien ! En fait, je voulais savoir ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime faire, Mélissa ?

\- Tu veux un deuxième rencard avec elle ? Je n'avais pas remarqué que le courant passait si bien entre vous ...

\- Peut-être parce que t'avais trop bu ...

Marmonna le blond dans sa barbe.

\- Quoi ?

Demanda la Weasley, n'ayant pas entendu le commentaire. Drago se força à sourire :

\- Oui, j'apprécie beaucoup ton amie, et j'aimerai savoir si un match de Quidditch lui plairait ...

\- Tu plaisantes ? Mélissa est carrément folle de Quidditch, elle tuerait pour voir un match ! Mais comment tu comptes faire, les places sont déjà toutes vendues et tu n'as plus tes avantages ...

\- Ben, justement, je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas m'en avoir, tu sais, grâce à tes ... contacts ?

L'avocate soupira en souriant et le fit sortir du bureau :

\- Tu es incorrigible, je me demande ce que tu feras sans moi ! Aller file, faut que je te trouve un moyen de pas t'envoyer à Azkaban !"

Drago trépignait d'impatience. A vrai dire, il appréciait beaucoup Mélissa, et pour une fois, il n'avait pas uniquement envie qu'on le voit avec cette charmante jeune femme, il avait aussi envie de passer du temps avec elle, d'apprendre à la connaître, de la faire rire. Il n'était pas amoureux, du moins, pas encore. Il sourit quand Mélissa apparut devant le stade de Quidditch, avec son écharpe aux couleurs de l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne et ses joues rosies par le froid. Elle attrapa son bras et lui demanda :

"- Alors, prêt à ce que ton équipe favorite se prenne une raclée ?

\- Tu parles, c'est ton équipe qui va perdre !"

Plusieurs paparazzis les prirent en photos, mais ils les ignorèrent royalement. Ils allèrent d'installer dans leur tribune et le match commença. Mélissa n'arrêtait pas de crier, de sauter et d'insulter les arbitres quand ils étaient injustes. Drago n'avait jamais vu une fille devenir aussi hystérique pour du Quidditch, il doutait même que Weasley puisse rivaliser. Finalement, l'équipe de Mélissa écrasa celle de Drago, et ils décidèrent d'aller prendre un dernier verre avant de se quitter. Ils burent un verre et Drago proposa de raccompagner Mélissa chez elle, ce qu'elle accepta. Arrivés devant son immeuble, Mélissa sauta sur ses deux pieds pour se réchauffer :

"- C'était vraiment sympa comme soirée ... J'étais contente de te revoir, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait peur quand même avec ma passion pour le Quidditch ...

\- Non, c'était une expérience plutôt ... unique, mais pas désagréable. J'apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie ..."

Mélissa s'avança alors et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres du blond. Elle se recula et continua à se dandiner :

"- On pourra se revoir alors. Bonne nuit ...

\- Bonne nuit ..."

Drago retourna à son hôtel, complètement chamboulé par cette soirée.

Ginny reçut deux hiboux dans la soirée. Le premier était de Mélissa qui la remerciait encore pour sa soirée avec Drago, ce qui la fit sourire. Le second n'avait pas d'expéditeur, mais Ginny le su dès qu'elle ouvrit le message :

" Enquête avance. Bonne piste, pas d'inquiétude. Retour Dimanche 28 Novembre."

La rouquine sourit. Oliver reviendrai dans une semaine, avec tout ce qu'il lui fallait comme preuves pour innocenter Drago, elle en était sûre. Cependant, il faudrait qu'elle fasse vite, puisque le procès ne commencerait que deux jours après, et il leur faudrait véritablement une défense en béton. Elle se recoucha, confiante.

Drago ne fut pas surpris de voir Ginny débarquer chez lui au petit matin :

"- Plusieurs choses. D'abord, félicitation pour hier soir, Mélissa avait l'air aux anges ... Ensuite, bonne nouvelle, Oliver revient dimanche, avec des preuves assez lourdes pour t'innocenter, ou du moins, semer le doute dans l'esprit du juge et des jurés ...

\- Ah, cool !"

Répondit seulement Drago. Ginny lui mit un coup dans l'épaule pour le ramener à la réalité :

"- Ecoute-moi Malfoy, on a quand même du boulot ! Pas le temps de rêvasser !

\- Hein, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire encore ?

\- Là, je t'emmène pour une reconstitution grandeur nature que l'on présentera lors du procès. Et après, tu m'accompagnes pour mes courses de Noël ...

\- Tes courses de Noël ?

Demanda le blondinet, surpris. Ginny soupira, et l'attrapa par le bras pour sortir de la chambre :

\- Oui, je déteste faire ça ... Et puis, tu pourras choisir les cadeaux pour Potter et Granger !"

C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'il la suive sans hésitation.

* * *

 _"- Bon, alors on est d'accord ? Il est trop tard pour reculer Carie, il faut aller jusqu'au bout !_

 _\- Oui, je sais ... Mais tu es sûr(e) ... Je veux dire, ce n'est pas ..._

 _\- On en a déjà discuté ! C'est pour nous que je fais ça, tu le sais …_

 _Carie hocha la tête et demanda quand même :_

 _\- Mais ... on ne va pas s'en prendre à des innocents ?_

 _\- Ils ne sont pas innocents, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout, tu n'as qu'à continuer de faire ce que tu as toujours fait ... D'accord ?_

 _\- Oui, je vais continuer. Si c'est pour te venger, je n'hésiterai pas ! Tu es comme mon âme sœur pour moi, je ferai tout pour toi, et pour ..."_

* * *

Ginny s'esclaffa en voyant l'heure. Elle avait complètement oublié son repas de famille. Elle était tellement occupée avec le dossier de Malfoy, et le retour d'Oliver le lendemain ne faisait qu'ajouter de la pression à l'affaire. Très en retard, elle enfila seulement un jean et un t-shirt à l'effigie de Gryffondor, et transplana au Terrier. Toute la famille était déjà à table, et elle s'excusa avant de s'installer entre Ron et sa mère. Ce dernier lui demanda :

"- Alors, bientôt le procès petite sœur ?

\- Ho oui, et je suis impatiente de détruire la partie adverse !

Hermione émit une espèce de couinement qui ressemblait à un rire et pouffa :

\- Tu te crois indestructible Ginny, mais il va bien falloir accepter le fait que tu ne peux pas gagner à tous les coups ! Malfoy est foutu, et même si tu t'entends bien avec lui, ça ne le sauvera pas !"

Toute la famille retint son souffle en attendant de savoir ce qu'allait répondre Ginny. Mais celle-ci, tout en ayant l'air de l'ignorer et d'être lassée de leur joutes verbales, attrapa sa fourchette et balança sa purée de citrouille sur le chemisier de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, outrée, et surtout décontenancée, se leva en pestant pour aller se changer. Potter se leva à son tour, mais Ron fut plus rapide :

"- Non, j'y vais moi, c'est **MA** femme, pas la tienne."

Le repas reprit sa cour normale, et Ginny apprécia même sa discussion sur la cuisine avec sa mère.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il y a ce second rencard entre Drago et Mélissa, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai du mal à savoir, mais que pensez-vous de Mélissa ? Vous l'aimez bien, ou pas du tout ?**

 **J'ai fais exprès de camoufler le sexe du complice de Carie, mais vous pensez à quoi ou à qui pour l'instant ?**

 **Et la fin, le coup de la purée sur le chemisier d'Hermione, ça vous a inspiré ?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre :D**


	9. Chapitre 9 : vrilles et rebondissements

**Hello !**

 **Je sais que c'était absolument pas prévu que je publie aujourd'hui, mais j'avais envie de vous faire une petite surprise parce que ... c'est mon anniversaire :D**

 **Donc j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, et si vous voulez me faire très très plaisir, laissez-moi pleins de reviews ;)**

* * *

Ginny s'assit sur son canapé et se releva aussitôt pour prendre une tasse de café. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être à la fois impatiente et excitée à l'idée du retour d'Oliver. Elle avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il avait trouvé, et avalait les cafés pour rester éveiller toute la nuit afin de mettre au point son attaque. Elle regarda l'heure : 21h. Oliver ne devrait pas trop tarder. Elle se prépara une nouvelle tasse, et apporta quelques biscuits à son proprio à l'étage du dessous. Elle attendit encore quelques heures, enchaînant les cafés, mais Oliver ne voulait pas se montrer. Vers le début de la matinée, en pleine nuit, elle décida d'aller chez Oliver voir s'il n'était pas rentré directement chez lui. Elle transplana directement devant chez lui. Il habitait dans un quartier assez mal fréquenté, où il y avait encore des fêtes à cette heure-ci. Elle sonna plusieurs fois, mais personne ne répondit. Elle sortit alors le double de ses clés et entra dans l'appartement. Celui-ci était vide, avec une fine couche de poussière. Elle avait oublié de passer faire un peu le ménage et se promis d'envoyer une femme de ménage dès le lendemain. Toujours est-il qu'elle n'avait toujours aucunes nouvelles ni traces d'Oliver. Epuisée, elle finit par se rendre au bureau des aurors dès l'ouverture, c'est-à-dire, à 8h du matin pour signaler la disparition de son ami. Ensuite, elle rentra chez elle et s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Drago tambourinait à la porte de Ginny depuis un moment quand il décida de rentrer quand même. Il trouva son avocate endormie sur son canapé. Il la secoua, en colère :

"- Weasley, réveille-toi ! Le procès est demain, où est ta technique d'attaque ? Ma défense, où est-elle ?

La jeune femme émergea difficilement et finit par reprendre ses esprits :

\- Malfoy je ... je ... je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas où est Oliver ... il ... il a disparu ...

\- Quoi ?

Demanda le blond en sursautant. Ginny se tint la nuque et se frotta les yeux :

\- Je viens d'aller le déclarer aux aurors. J'ai aucune idée d'où il est, mais je suis sûre qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ...

\- Et du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Ginny blêmit :

\- A part la reconstitution et la disparition d'Oliver, on n'a rien."

Ils se regardèrent un moment, et Malfoy finit par partir en claquant la porte.

Drago s'installa au bar et commanda un verre. Pour la première fois, il se sentait vraiment abandonné par tout le monde. Il avait accordé sa confiance à Weasley et Oliver, et là, il était foutu. Il allait finir sa vie à Azkaban, seul. Après quelques verres, quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. Il mit quelques secondes à la reconnaître :

"- Angela ? Je vois que tu as toujours les mêmes habitudes ...

\- Et toi tu as très bonne mémoire ! Tu sais que c'est mon bar préféré ... T'as l'air d'avoir une sale tête, c'est à cause du procès ?

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta d'avaler un nouveau verre. Il finit par grimacer :

\- Tu dois être contente, tu dois penser que tout ce qui m'arrive est mérité, non ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules :

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu de l'affection pour toi, et je suis triste que tu n'as jamais voulu de mon amitié. Sur ce, bonne soirée Drago."

La jeune femme quitta le bar, et Drago décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Après tout, demain, il y avait son procès.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle du procès, Ginny avait les traits tirés, et Drago la mine terne. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, où le procès se tenait, et s'installèrent. La partie adverse s'installa à son tour, et les deux partis s'ignorèrent royalement jusqu'à l'arrivée du juge et des jurés. Le juge ouvrit l'audience et la partie adverse présenta ses accusations ainsi que les preuves. Puis, ce fut au tour de Ginny de souligner les incohérences dans la déposition de Carie Fowley, d'exposer sa théorie ainsi que sa concordance avec la reconstitution et les faits réels, et enfin, de présenter les menaces reçues ainsi que la disparition d'Oliver. Cependant, tout le monde restait septique, surtout maître Lebland :

"- Miss, tout ce que vous présentez-là ne prouve pas que votre client est innocent, vous ne présentez aucunes preuves susceptibles de prouver son innocence. N'avez-vous pas quelque chose de plus concret ?

\- Maître, si je puis me permettre, l'absence de preuve ne signifie pas qu'il n'y a pas de preuves ! Comme je l'ai souligné, mon détective avait mis le doigt sur une preuve avant de disparaître. De plus, je souligne des points importants, lesquels votre cliente n'a jamais pu apporter d'explication.  
\- Miss Fowley a pu se tromper, n'avez-vous jamais eu l'esprit embrouillé après un évènement traumatisant ?

\- Certainement. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on a pas trouvé de trace de potions ou de sort de confusion que mon client n'a pas pu être dro …"

La rouquine s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux, étonnée. Mais oui, pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? Miss Fowley était une Cracmol, ça aurait être évident dès le début ! Le juge se racla la gorge :

"- Maître Weasley, veuillez poursuivre je vous prie ...

\- Monsieur le juge, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi personne n'a effectué de test de drogue sur mon client. Etant donné l'absence de pouvoirs de Miss Fowley, il aurait été plus que logique de commencer par-là ? C'est pour cela que je demande un report d'audience pour creuser la piste et trouver plus de preuves ...

\- Monsieur le juge, vous ne pouvez pas accepter ça !

Protesta Maître Leblanc, indigné. Mais c'était trop tard, le juge était intrigué :

-J'avoue que votre question est tout à fait légitime Maître Weasley, c'est pourquoi je reporte l'audience pour que Miss Weasley puisse creuser cette piste."

Mélinda sauta dans les bras de Drago dès qu'il franchit les portes de la salle du procès. Ginny serra son amie dans ses bras et chuchota pour que ses deux amis entendent :

"- Ne restons pas ici, pas la peine de s'afficher pour l'instant ..."

Ils la suivirent, loin des paparazzis, et se retrouvèrent chez Mélinda. Celle-ci les servi et porta un toast :

"- A Ginny, qui doit toujours croire en elle ! Et à Drago, qui est innocent et qui va le prouver au monde !"

Les trois amis trinquèrent, et Drago passa son bras autour des épaules des deux filles :

"- Sincèrement, j'ai cru que t'allais m'envoyer à Azkaban, mais ton coup de bluff, ça m'a tué !

\- Drago, ce n'était pas du bluff ... On ne t'a fait aucun prélèvement de sang, ça aurait pu être une preuve que nous avons perdue.

Mélinda fronça les sourcils :

\- Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de prouver que Drago a été drogué ?

Ginny secoua la tête. Il était trop tard à présent.

\- Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer de retrouver Oliver et enquêter moi-même pour trouver des indices ...

\- Et je vais t'aider !"

Décida Drago. Ginny s'aperçut alors qu'elle était peut-être de trop, que le couple voudrait peut-être un peu d'intimité ... Elle s'excusa et décida de passer chez Oliver. Toujours personne, rien n'avait changé. Elle finit par rentrer chez elle.

Lorsque Ginny entra chez elle, elle poussa un cri en voyant une masse sombre sur son canapé. Elle attrapa sa baguette, mais la masse alluma la lumière et essaya de la calmer :

"- Gin, c'est moi, du calme !

\- Ron ? Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

Le rouquin renifla et serra sa sœur contre lui.

\- Au fait, félicitation pour le procès de ce matin, t'as été géniale ...

Ginny remarqua alors qu'il avait des cernes et le teint livide :

\- Ron, est-ce que ça va ?

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et Ron lui raconta :

\- J'ai mis Hermione à la porte. Je ne la supporte plus. Je peux plus continuer comme ça ...

\- Ho Ron ... Mais si tu l'as mise à la porte, pourquoi t'es là ?

Ron haussa les épaules :

\- J'avais besoin de parler. En fait ...

Il s'arrêta et Ginny le poussa du regard à poursuivre :

\- Il y a pleins de choses que tu ne sais pas. Sur Harry et Hermione."

* * *

 **Ne m'en voulez pas, je coupe le chapitre juste au mauvais moment ... Mais j'espère que la suite et les prochaines révélations vous plairont :D**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end, et à plus tard dans la semaine pour la suite ;)**


	10. Chapitre 10: ne jamais provoquer Weasley

**Hello !**

 **Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, et j'espère que vous n'allez pas trop me détestez ...**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Mélinda attrapa le journal et le déplia :

"- Regarde, on est en première page !

Drago émergea de sous les draps du lit et regarda :

\- Bienvenue dans le fantastique monde des médias ! Tu veux que j'aille faire du café ?

La jeune femme lui donna un baiser pour toutes réponses, et le blondinet se dirigea vers la cuisine en tenue d'Adam. Mélinda habitait un petit studio de deux pièces, très cosy dans la périphérie de Londres. Il revient avec deux tasses à cafés et demanda :

\- Tu dois aller bosser aujourd'hui ?

\- Je suis ma propre chef et j'ai décidé de m'octroyer un jour de congé, et toi ?

\- Je suis mon propre patron, et j'ai décidé de prendre un jour de congé aussi, ça tombe bien, non ?"

Le couple se sourit et replongea sous la couette pour profiter de leur journée et de la victoire de la veille.

Même si elle n'en n'avait vraiment pas envie, Ginny se prépara pour le boulot. Elle prépara aussi un petit-déjeuner complet pour son frère qui squattait son canapé. Elle lui devait bien ça, il avait fait pareil pour elle. Après les révélations de la veille, tout avait beaucoup tourné dans sa tête. Ginny laissa une note à son frère et transplana. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi et elle n'hésita pas quand elle explosa la porte du Square Grimmauld. Elle monta à l'étage, là où était la chambre conjugale à l'époque de son mariage. Le couple était encore endormi et s'est sans scrupule qu'elle les tira violemment du lit avec un sort.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qui …

\- Ceci n'est pas une menace mais une promesse : si un seul de vous deux approche ma famille, que ce soit mes parents, mes frères ou même mes neveux, on le retrouvera en petit morceau ! Quant à toi, traînée, je vais tout te prendre, tu n'auras plus que ta carrière pour te cacher tellement le procès que je vais te faire sera violent et sans pitié !"

Elle ne les laissa même pas répondre qu'elle sortit du manoir et transplana à son bureau. C'était au moins une bonne chose de faite, et elle aurait dû le faire depuis un bon moment !

Ginny sortit de sa réunion fière d'elle. La réunion avait été ennuyeuse, mais tout le monde ne cessait de la féliciter, comme si elle avait gagné le procès. Elle n'aimait pas vendre la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué, mais là, elle avait vraiment besoin de se remonter le moral et d'être fière d'elle. Son patron la suivit jusque dans son bureau en la félicitant encore et encore pour son succès, tout en lui parlant de toutes les possibilités que ce succès engendrerait sur sa carrière. Ginny l'écoutait distraitement, et sauta presque comme une enfant quand elle aperçut le colis sur son bureau :

"- Ho, c'est peut-être des nouvelles d'Oliver !"

Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir le colis et poussa un hurlement en lâchant la boite. Le doigt roula hors de la boite et Monsieur Jamsink s'exclama :

"- Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !"

Ginny attrapa sa poubelle et vomi, avant d'envoyer un patronus. Elle regarda tout de même de plus près la boite. Dans le fond, il y avait un message :

" Je t'avais prévenu !"

Elle sortit de la pièce et essaya de reprendre son souffle en attendant l'arrivée des renforts. Merlin, dans quelle affaire tordue s'était fourré Malfoy ?

Ron arriva très rapidement au ministère :

"- Ginny, est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Au même moment, Drago et Mélinda arrivèrent, visiblement aussi inquiets. Ginny leur fit signe d'attendre un instant, vida de nouveau son estomac dans la poubelle la plus proche et calma sa respiration :

\- C'est ... c'est Oliver ... On ... On m'a envoyé son ... son doigt !

\- Tu es sûre que c'est le sien ?

Demanda Drago, pour vérifier. Ginny hocha la tête, les aurors venaient de vérifier l'ADN. Elle se leva, flageolante sur ses jambes, et affirma :

\- Quelqu'un nous ... nous en veut ... C'est ton histoire Drago ... C'est de la menace ...

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Rien. On ne va rien faire. Cette affaire va trop loin, Ginny est en danger à cause de toi. On stop tout, trouve-toi un autre avocat Malfoy.

Déclara Ron, résolu. Drago blêmit :

\- Mais ... personne ne voudra me défendre ! Je vais être condamné à tort ! Mais ... Ron a raison, j'ai déjà mis Ginny assez en danger, sans parler d'Oliver ...

Ginny secoua la tête :

\- Non ! Personne ne voudra reprendre le dossier de Malfoy, personne n'aura les couilles. De toute façon, je suis déjà trop impliquée, et je ne peux pas laisser tomber Oliver. Si celui qui a fait ça croit que ça va m'arrêter, c'est qu'il me connaît bien mal !

Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, avant que Ron ne déclare :

\- D'accord, mais vous feriez mieux de vous faire suivre par des aurors, ça sera plus sûr ..."

Drago raccompagna Mélinda chez elle. Elle l'invita à entrer, mais celui-ci refusa :

"- Ecoute, je t'apprécie beaucoup et ... ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour nous. C'est dangereux de traîner avec moi en ce moment, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que l'on garde nos distances pour l'instant ...

Mélinda se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Je ne veux pas vivre dans la peur en permanence, mais avec ou sans toi, le danger est le même. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je reste à tes côtés."

Le jeune homme sourit. Elle ressemblait un peu à Ginny pour ça. Têtue et bornée, mais toujours dans l'intérêt des autres. Il la quitta et retourna dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il se déshabilla, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une douche, on sonna à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils : il n'attendait personne et n'avait rien commandé au room service. Il ouvrit la porte avec suspicion et sur ses gardes. Il n'y avait personne. Il regarda à ses pieds : une enveloppe était posée. Il la saisit et retourna dans sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit et lu le mot : " Si tu parles, on la tue". Il sortit la photo jointe : c'était lui et Mélinda, une demi-heure auparavant. La tête de Mélinda était entourée au feutre avec une tête de mort. Le message était clair.

Ginny se servit un verre de vin rouge et proposa à son frère :

"- Et si on commandait indien ?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. Ginny commanda. Ron mangea peu et ne décrocha pas un mot. Ginny se sentit alors obligé de parler :

\- Tu comptes retourner dans ton appartement quand ?

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules. Ginny soupira :

\- Tu sais ce que je crois ? Il te faudrait changer d'air ! On va vendre ton appartement, et tu vas enfin pouvoir t'acheter la petite maison de banlieue de tes rêves !

\- Pourquoi pas ...

\- Et tu sais quoi, demain, tu viens avec moi, on va faire les papiers pour le divorce. Au plus vite tu retrouveras ton célibat, au mieux ça sera, crois-moi ...

Ron se força à lui adresser un maigre sourire. Ils finirent de manger, et Ron retrouva son appétit :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Les repas chez maman seront beaucoup mieux maintenant !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire !"

Plaisanta Ginny, avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

 **Alors, pas trop déçus de ne pas savoir ce que Ron a révélé à Ginny à propos d'Harry et d'Hermione ? :)**

 **Que pensez-vous de tout ce qui arrivent à nos héros ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Oliver ? Et Drago et Mélinda, qu'en pensez-vous ? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ? :D**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	11. Chapitre 11: espoir, couteau dans le dos

**Hello !**

 **On se retrouve pour un nouveau petit chapitre. Bon, j'ai été méchante lors du dernier chapitre en ne vous disant pas ce que Ron savait sur Hermione et Harry, mais vous allez enfin le savoir (et j'attends vos réactions !). Et ne me détestez pas pour la fin de ce chapitre ;)  
**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Ginny mit son plus beau tailleur. Le juge l'avait convoqué, ainsi que la partie adverse. Elle arriva à l'heure, et ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant que Maître Leblanc arrivait en retard. C'était bien une chose que le juge ne tolérait pas. Cependant, il ne fit aucune réflexion, bien trop occupé par l'affaire :

"- Bien, aux vues des évènements qui m'ont été rapporté, il est clair que le procès opposant Miss Fowley à Monsieur Malfoy est suspendu pour le moment. Sachez que je prends très au sérieux les menaces faîtes à Miss Weasley et Monsieur Malfoy. Il est inconcevable que Miss Weasley soit victime de pression concernant cette affaire.

\- Mais monsieur le juge ...

\- Maître Leblanc, accepteriez-vous de défendre un client sous la menace ? Je ne crois pas. Je vous préviendrai lorsque le procès reprendra son cours. En attendant, rien ne vous empêche de poursuivre votre défense et de chercher toujours de nouvelles preuves ..."

Le juge congédia les deux avocats sans plus de cérémonie. Maître Leblanc semblait en colère et partit sans même un égard pour la pauvre Ginny. Celle-ci décida de passer chez Drago. Elle frappa à la porte plusieurs fois avant qu'il lui ouvre. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et Drago semblait à peine réveiller :

"- Réveil difficile ?

\- Hum ... Oui."

Ginny ouvrit les rideaux et Malfoy grogna. La jeune femme déposa un café et un cupcake sur la table :

\- Après ces derniers jours, j'ai de très bonnes nouvelles ! Le juge suspend le procès pour l'instant, c'est un super nouvelle !

Drago lui lança un regard dédaigneux :

\- Et tu crois qu'en suspendant le procès, ça arrêtera le malade qui nous fait ça ?"

Ginny le dévisagea. Il avait raison. Elle se leva et préféra laisser son client seul.

Ron commençait à se montrer vraiment très enthousiaste à l'idée de déménager. Il avait déjà eu plusieurs visites, mais ne pouvait conclure la vente avant son divorce. Avec Ginny, ils allaient commencer à visiter des maisons de banlieue. La première qu'ils visitèrent était bien trop grande : Ron n'avait absolument pas besoin de quatre chambres et trois salles de bain, du moins, pour le moment. La seconde avait trop de travaux à faire pour être habitable, et Ron ne voulait pas se lancer dans ça. La dernière qu'ils visitèrent, Ron n'aima pas du tout le quartier résidentiel dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Dépité, l'agent immobilier proposa de faire d'autres recherches et de les faire visiter plus tard. Ginny proposa alors de travailler sur le divorce de Ron :

"- Je pense qu'on peut tout obtenir et la laisser complètement sur la paille. D'ici quelques jours, je pourrai avoir tous les documents nécessaires pour prouver qu'elle est en tort ...

\- Je te suis Ginny, je sais que tu es la meilleure pour défendre mes intérêts ... Fais ce qu'i faire.

Ginny lui sourit et passa son bras sur les épaules de son frère :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que maman va devenir folle !"

Ginny avait raison. Sa mère avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle avait appris pour le divorce de Ginny, maintenant, avec Ron, ce serait pire. Elle allait perdre les deux seuls enfants qu'elle n'avait pas porté et qui n'étaient pas roux.

 **QUELQUES JOURS AUPARAVANT**

"- Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité sur Harry et Hermione. Il y a des choses que j'ai découvertes après ton divorce, qui se sont passées sans que tu le saches ...

\- Mais de quoi tu parles Ron ?

Ron s'était levé :

\- Tu sais que je veux un enfant depuis un moment déjà, mais qu'Hermione n'en veut pas à cause de sa carrière ? He bien, quelques temps avant que tu divorces, Hermione était tombée enceinte. Je l'ai supplié de le garder, je l'ai même menacée de la quitter, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre ...

\- Her ... Granger était enceinte ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils, méfiante :

\- Mais ... tu es sûr que l'enfant était de toi ?

\- Justement. Je n'en sais rien, et je ne pense pas le savoir un jour ...

Ginny souffla, sous le choc de ces révélations. Mais Ron se pinça les lèvres :

\- Ginny, il y a autre chose ... Harry te cachait d'autres secrets ... Hermione n'était pas sa première ni sa dernière maîtresse ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Ron ?

\- Un jour, j'étais allé dans une boutique de bonbons moldus pour Georges. Et là, j'ai vu Harry, en plein Londres moldu. J'étais intrigué, alors je l'ai suivi ... Il a rejoint Trixy, c'était notre stagiaire quand on a commencé à être aurors. Après, ils sont allés à l'école de magie pour enfants sorciers ... Et c'est là que j'ai vu le bébé. Je crois que c'était une petite fille, elle avait les mêmes tâches de rousseurs que sa mère. Mais ses yeux et ses cheveux en bataille ...

Ginny n'avait rien dit. Elle avait les lèvres pincées, sans expressions.

\- Ginny, est-ce que ça va ? Tu sais, j'ai peut-être mal interprété les signes ...

\- Non. Tout est clair. Parfaitement clair. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire avec ces gens."

* * *

Drago tambourina à la porte de Ginny. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il devait lui en parler, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien dire. Il frappa encore un moment, avant que Ron ne lui ouvrît, encore à moitié endormi :

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Malfoy ? T'as vu l'heure ?

Le blondinet entra en vitesse :

\- Il faut que je parle à Ginny, c'est urgent !

Ron bailla, sans vraiment comprendre la situation apparemment :

\- Ginny ? Elle est partie chercher des indices dans l'appart d'Oliver, elle cherche je ne sais pas quoi ...

Voyant Malfoy fronçait les sourcils et commençant enfin à s'éveiller, il rajouta :

\- Tu peux rester pour l'attendre si tu veux ...

\- Non, ça va, je repasserai …"

Il fila en coup de vent, visiblement pressé. Il sortit de chez Ginny et se dirigea, résolu, vers le magasin de Mélinda. Il fallait qu'il la mette en sécurité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ginny sortit de l'appartement d'Oliver. Rien. Il n'avait laissé aucun indice sur ce qu'il avait fait ou sur les idées qu'il avait eues. Ginny s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup, elle voulait retrouver Oliver. Il lui manquait, et il était clair que non seulement c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait disparu, mais en plus elle avait les mains liées maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. Elle rentra chez elle, perdue dans ses pensées. Quand elle franchit la porte avec pleins de pâtisseries, Ron lui sauta dessus. Elle fit du café et s'installa sur le canapé.

"- Au fait, Malfoy est passé. Il voulait te dire un truc, mais ..."

Une lettre arriva à ce moment-là. C'était le bureau des aurors qui lui demandait de venir le plus vite possible. Elle laissa Ron à la maison et transplana au plus vite. Elle franchit le hall en quatrième vitesse et arriva comme une flèche par ascenseur à l'étage des aurors. Lorsqu'elle vit Malfoy, elle soupira, le suspectant d'avoir fait une boulette :

"- De quoi est accusé mon client ?

\- De rien Miss Weasley. Venez avec nous ..."

Répondit un auror, avant que deux autres aurors la firent entrer dans un bureau avec Malfoy. Celui-ci avait des cernes creusés et semblait sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il lui prit la main et murmura dans un souffle :

"- Ils l'ont prise ...

Gêné, l'auror le plus âgé se racla la gorge :

\- Monsieur Malfoy est venu nous signaler ce matin la disparition de Mélissa Carter, après avoir reçu des menaces ... Vous la connaissiez ?

Demanda-t-il en sortant le message de menace. Ginny hoqueta :

\- Ou ... Oui, c'était ma coloc quand j'étais étudiante ... On est amie ... C'est moi qui l'ai présentée à Monsieur Malfoy ... Je ... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le plus jeune auror lui tendit un dossier :

\- On a inspecté le domicile de Miss Carter, il y a eu infraction et il y a des traces de luttes évidentes ... Et sa boutique a aussi été saccagée ...

\- Je ... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Demanda Ginny. Drago serra un peu plus sa main. Les aurors échangèrent un regard et laissèrent tomber le verdict :

\- Rien."

Ginny laissa tomber son sac par terre. Elle soupira en laissant passer l'auror qui était là pour installer des protections en plus de celles qu'elle avait déjà. Ron et Drago se tenaient droits, dans le salon, observant curieusement l'auror en train de faire son travail. Celui-ci n'en n'eut pour moins de dix minutes, et disparu. La rouquine envoya sa lettre pour expliquer la situation à sa mère, et se planta devant les deux hommes :

"- Bon, il semblerait que mon appartement soit temporairement devenu un camp de réfugié ... Donc plusieurs règles à respecter !

Les deux grognèrent, mais Ginny n'en démordit pas :

\- D'abord, vous salissez, vous nettoyez. Et tous les mercredis, c'est grand nettoyage. Ensuite, je fais une liste pour les courses. Vous voulez quelque chose, vous l'écrivez, sinon pas le droit de prendre dans mes réserves. Ron, tu es le préposé au repas, moi je m'occupe des courses et Drago, le ménage ...

\- Mais je …

Tenta de protester le blondinet, mais Ginny soupira bruyamment en se laissant tomber sur le canapé :

\- Je t'apprendrai les sorts pour laver le sol, la poussière, la lessive, la vaisselle et le repassage, t'en aura pour moins de quinze minutes, alors ne te plains pas !

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître un lit de camp dans son salon. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre en lançant :

\- Au fait, ma chambre est un domaine interdit !

Elle claqua la porte en marmonnant, alors que les deux garçons échangeaient des regards désespérés. Dans sa chambre, la rouquine soupira :

\- Va falloir que je prenne un appart plus grand si ça continue …"

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous des révélations sur Harry et Hermione ? Vous vous y attendiez ? Concernant Mélissa (je crois que je l'ai appelée Mélinda lors du dernier chapitre, c'était une erreur ^^), qu'est-ce que vous pensé de son enlèvement ? Toujours pas de suspects ? Et enfin, que pensez-vous du mini camps de "réfugiés" chez Ginny ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	12. Chapitre 12 : une collocation forcée

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici le chapitre de la semaine :)**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez, autant que nos trois héros qui vivent une collocation forcée, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Drago jura et la voix de Ginny fusa à travers l'appartement :

"- Arrête de casser ma vaisselle Malfoy, répare-moi tout ça !"

Le blondinet jura de nouveau et répara maladroitement l'assiette cassée. Ron passa la clé dans la serrure et entra, avant de déposer une boîte de donuts sur la table :

"- Gin', je suis rentré ! J'ai une surprise pour toi !"

La rouquine sortit de sa chambre, et regarda avidement dans la boîte, tout en demandant :

"- Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

\- Bien, avec Georges on teste de nouveaux prototypes, on espère être prêts pour Noël ... Et vous ?

\- J'ai passé encore ma journée aux archives, puisque mon boss ne veut plus que je bosse sur aucune affaire, pour "ma sécurité" !

S'exclama Ginny en colère, avant de retourner dans sa chambre avec un donuts et en claquant la porte. Drago grimaça :

\- Elle est d'une humeur massacrante depuis qu'elle est rentrée ...

\- Hum, et ta journée ?

\- Le train-train habituel, on est en train de négocier un gros contrat en Ecosse, ça pourrait nous faire nous développer à l'échelle Européenne si on le décroche ..."

Ron se mit aux fourneaux et Drago finit de ranger avec difficulté la vaisselle. Cette colocation durait depuis déjà deux semaines. Drago et Ron étaient faciles à vivre et vivaient plutôt bien la situation, mais Ginny était constamment d'une humeur massacrante.

Londres était recouverte d'une fine couche de neige lorsque Drago se réveilla. Ron était parti au travail, comme tous les samedis, et il allait devoir passer sa journée avec une Ginny grognon. Il soupira et sortit le pain perdu froid que Ron avait préparé quelques heures auparavant. Il le fit un peu réchauffer, prépara un thé et un café, et mit le tout sur un plateau pour l'apporter à Ginny. Peut-être que cela adoucirait Ginny pour la journée ? Il frappa à la porte et Ginny grogna. Il ouvrit, la chambre était à peine éclairée par la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Il s'approcha du lit et Ginny émergea, les cheveux en pétard :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Pousses-toi !

Drago s'installa à côté d'elle dans le lit. Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais il déposa le plateau sur ses jambes :

\- Mange. Et après, on sort.

\- Quoi ? Mais pour aller où ?

Le blondinet haussa les épaules et buvant son café :

\- Je ne sais pas ... Pourquoi pas les courses de Noël ? Il a neigé tu sais ?"

Ginny sourit et mangea son petit-déjeuner. Elle aimait bien la neige.

Ginny frissonna pour la troisième fois et Drago soupira :

"- Pourquoi tu ne t'achète pas un pull plus chaud ? Je t'avais dit de prendre une veste en plus ...

\- Pas envie. Par contre, on peut prendre un chocolat, là ?

Demanda-t-elle en montrant un petit café. Ils avaient fait toute la rue marchande sorcière et commençaient à peine les rues moldues. Ginny, comme tous les ans, était émerveillée. Quand elle était petite, sa famille ne pouvait pas l'emmener faire les achats de Noël, et depuis qu'elle avait une vie aisée, c'était un plaisir impatient qui la motivait chaque année. Ils entrèrent dans le petit café et commandèrent. Ginny bu avec impatience son chocolat, se mettant de la mousse de partout sur le visage. Drago sourit et se moqua gentiment :

"- Je vais finir par te l'acheter ce pull !"

La jeune femme lui tira la langue et résuma :

"- Bon, je crois que j'ai presque fini mes courses. Mais toi, tu n'as rien acheté ?

\- Tu sais Ginny, je n'ai pas de famille, ni vraiment d'amis, à vrai dire, actuellement, il n'y a que toi et Ron, et Mélissa et Oliver s'ils sont toujours ..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop dure à dire. Ils finirent leur boisson en silence et repartirent pour finir leurs courses.

Drago était ressorti pour acheter des cadeaux pour ses employés, comme il faisait tous les ans pour Noël. Elle se retrouva seule dans son appartement qui lui parut pour la première fois grand. Avec Ron, ils devaient visiter de nouvelles maisons le lendemain, mais celui-ci semblait beaucoup aimer cette colocation. Mais Ginny n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. L'opinion publique et la presse ne cessaient de crier au scandale à cause du procès suspendu et du fait que Drago était toujours en liberté. Et elle ne pouvait ni travailler, ni aider à retrouver Mélissa et Oliver. Fatiguée, elle chercha un pull à se mettre en attendant le retour des garçons, mais malheureusement Drago avait rétréci tous les siens au lavage. Elle fouilla dans les affaires de Ron, mais celui-ci n'avait que celui que leur mère leur avait tricoté l'hiver dernier. Elle soupira et se résolu à en prendre un dans les affaires de Drago, tant pis si elle s'attirait sa colère. Elle en trouva un à l'effigie de Serpentard qui devait très certainement être bien trop petit pour Drago, et l'enfila. Elle grignota quelques cookies en lisant sur le canapé, et finit par s'impatienter. Elle devait encore aller chez Oliver et il commençait à faire nuit. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Ron s'agita et couru dans tous les sens :

"- Où sont les biscuits salés ? Et les gâteaux à la crème pour le dessert ? Ginny, Drago, bougez-vous ! On va être en retard !"

Ginny sortit avec les cheveux mouillés, le pull qu'elle avait volé à Drago et deux cintres :

\- Je ne sais pas laquelle mettre !

\- La bleu !

Dirent en cœur les deux garçons en soupirant. Drago attacha sa cravate, et Ginny sortit cinq minutes plus tard, prête à partir. Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent devant le Terrier. Molly accueilli ses trois invités avec joie, suivie de près par les bambins de Bill et Fleur. Ils entrèrent et passèrent très vite à table. Charlie n'était pas là, encore une fois. Percy arriva en retard, mais avec Audrey, sa fiancée. Et Georges avait même invité Angelina. Le repas commença dans la bonne humeur, et Fleur annonça même qu'elle attendait son troisième enfant. Bill suivait bien les traces de ses parents. Finalement, alors que tout le monde parlait joyeusement, même Drago, Arthur aborda le sujet tabou :

"- Je dois avouer que c'est un excellent Noël, bien que deux personnes soient absentes ...

\- Papa ...

Prévient Ginny. Molly posa sa main sur le bras de son mari :

\- Ton père a raison. Vous êtes peut-être en mauvais termes avec Hermione et Harry, mais nous ne sommes pas concernés ...

Ron allait répondre de manière hésitante, mais Ginny fut plus rapide et sèche :  
\- Harry m'a trompé et a fait un enfant à sa stagiaire alors qu'on était encore marié. Et Hermione a avorté de l'enfant de Ron. Ils ne font pas partis de la famille et n'ont rien à y faire."  
Ron s'excusa et sortit un moment. Un malaise flotta un moment sur la table, et finit par se dissiper avec le dessert.

Ginny monta dans son ancienne chambre au Terrier. Comme tous les Noël, elle allait rester dormir chez ses parents avec tous ses frères. Elle fit glisser sa robe et ouvrit sa vieille armoire pour trouver un vieux pyjama. Alors qu'elle cherchait dans les fin fonds de son armoire, elle entendit le grincement de sa porte en s'ouvrant et se retourna pour découvrir Malfoy. Par réflexe, n'ayant pas sa baguette sous la main, elle cria et lui balança sa robe, avant d'attraper la première chose sous la main, à savoir une écharpe, pour se cacher. Drago cria aussi et referma la porte en ressortant. Ginny se hâta d'enfiler le pull de Drago qui était dans son sac, et lui ouvrit la porte :

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tes parents m'ont dit de venir dormir là ...

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est ma chambre ... Oh non, ils n'ont pas cru que ... ?

Demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Elle soupira et alla refermer la porte :

\- Bon, tu peux dormir là pour ce soir. Mais tu restes de ton côté du lit et tu ne prends pas la couverture !

Drago sourit :

\- Marché conclu ! Par contre, tourne-toi le temps que je me change, il y a eu assez de situations gênantes pour aujourd'hui ..."

Ginny grimaça quand elle vit qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon et un t-shirt, et ils se couchèrent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

 **Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ces fêtes de noël ? Des idées sur la suite et comment tout ça va se passer ?**

 **Au fait, avez-vous des idées sur l'intrigue ? Qui en veut à Drago ? Qui a enlevé Oliver et Mélissa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine si vous voulez avoir quelques réponses ;)**


	13. Chapitre 13 : un nouveau départ

**Hello :)**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre est vraiment très court, mais je vais essayer de prendre un nouveau rythme et de poster deux fois par semaine cette histoire ^^**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit chapitre :D**

* * *

Drago se réveilla avec Ginny blottie contre lui. La jeune femme était toute recroquevillée contre lui, comme si elle avait froid. Drago remua un peu pour se dégager, mais aussitôt Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'essaie de me dégager de ton étreinte sans te réveiller.

Chuchota-t-il, ce qui fit sourire la rouquine :

\- Hé bien c'est raté.

Ginny cala sa tête contre son épaule et bailla :

\- Il va falloir se lever ... Mais on peut un peu rester là, au chaud ?

Le blondinet sourit et souffla sur ses cheveux :

\- Tu sais, dans ces moment-là, Mélissa me manque presque plus. Enfin, je veux dire, vous êtes un peu comme ma famille, et je me sens bien avec vous ...

Ginny ferma les yeux :

\- Oui, elle me manque aussi ... Je sais que vous étiez proche ...

\- Pas la peine d'en parler, je venais de rompre avec elle ... pour sa sécurité ...

Ginny se redressa et enfila un pantalon de jogging sous le pull. Drago savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de la retenir, rien ne retenait Ginny Weasley. Elle ouvrit la porte et Drago souffla :

\- Je suis désolé pour Potter ... Il faut vraiment être le dernier des abrutis pour laisser partir une femme comme toi."

Tous les Weasley et leurs invités étaient dans le salon. Ils avaient petit-déjeuné, et regardaient les enfants ouvrir leur paquet dans la bonne humeur. Puis ils s'échangèrent les paquets entre adultes pendant que les petits jouaient déjà avec leurs nouveaux jeux. Tous les enfants Weasley reçurent leurs traditionnaux pulls en laine qui gratte. Ginny grimaça et se tourna vers Drago :

"- Tiens, je te l'offre, pour remplacer celui que je t'ai pris ..."

Puis elle lui tendit un paquet, ce qui lui fit hausser les sourcils :

"- C'est pour moi ?

Ron bouscula Ginny et lui tendit également un paquet :

\- Fais pas ta chochotte Malfoy, ouvre tes cadeaux comme tout le monde !

Drago ouvrit ses paquets et découvrit des billets pour toute la saison de Quidditch ainsi qu'un bon d'achat pour la boutique de son choix. Il sortit alors des paquets, pour Ginny, Ron, Georges qu'il appréciait, et les parents Weasley. Ginny arracha son papier cadeau comme une enfant et sourit :

\- Drago, tu es fou ! Il est superbe ce pull !

\- Je sais, c'est du cachemire. Je trouvais que ce rose allait bien avec ton teint ..."

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et ils finirent d'ouvrir les paquets.

A peine les trois colocataires furent-ils arrivés dans l'appartement de Ginny, que celle-ci s'exclama en prenant son écharpe :

"- J'ai quelque chose à faire, je reviens dans une heure !"

Et elle fila avant que les garçons ne puissent la questionner. Drago prépara alors un feu de cheminée, alors que Ron s'était mis en tête de faire un gratin dauphinois pour le diner. Quand Ginny revint, elle avait pleins de dossiers sous le bras et déposa tout par terre.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ?

Demanda Drago. Ginny étala tout :

\- C'est ton dossier. Je vais tout recommencer à zéro et peut-être en reprenant depuis le début, je trouverai quelque chose ...

\- On peut t'aider ?

Demanda Ron, peu sûr de lui.

\- Évidemment, bougez-vous !"

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'essaie de poster le suivant d'ici la fin de la semaine ou ce week-end ;)**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la fin de ces fêtes de noël ? Et croyez-vous que Ginny va trouver quelque chose ?**


	14. Chapitre 14 : rien ne résiste à Ginny !

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, qui j'espère, vous plaira beaucoup !**

 **Autant dire que la nouvelle année s'annonce explosive pour notre petit trio préféré ! :D**

* * *

Drago posa une couverture sur Ginny. Elle s'était encore endormie par terre, entourée de tous les éléments du dossier. Elle avançait, mais n'était pas prête d'arrêter. Ron ronflait depuis un moment sur le canapé. Il se releva mais Ginny l'attrapa par la main :

"- Malfoy, ramène-moi dans mon lit …

\- Et puis quoi encore Weasley ? T'as cru que j'étais ton elfe ?

\- Je bosse nuit et jour à te faire innocenter, et tu ne payes ni loyer ni mes honoraires …"

Le blondinet céda et la souleva pour la déposer dans son lit. Il voulut partir, mais elle le retint de nouveau :

"- J'ai froid, reste avec moi pour cette nuit, tu me tiens chaud ..."

Le jeune homme soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas …

Ron était parti visiter une nouvelle maison. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait cette maison. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup, mais il hésitait encore à faire une offre. Drago regardait Ginny, penchée sur les dossiers, sans répit. Soudain, elle se redressa comme quand elle n'avait plus de café et s'exclama :

"- Je sais ! J'ai une idée ! Tu as bien été menacé après t'être publiquement exposé avec Mélissa ? Et moi, j'ai reçu les menaces après que la presse ai propagé des rumeurs ...

\- Je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir Ginny ...

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour s'assoir à côté de lui :

\- Je ne sais pas si celui qui nous menace est lié à ton procès, mais il est lié à toi. On va lui tendre un piège, et c'est nous qui serons l'appât ...

\- Je ne te suis pas très bien ...

La jeune femme attrapa la main de Drago :

\- Ecoute, on va juste faire semblant de s'être rapproché ... En public, on va doucement roucouler presque comme un couple."

Drago écarquilla les yeux. C'était loin d'être bête. Et en plus, dans le pire des cas, ils n'auraient rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

Ron leva le menton pour que Ginny attache sa cravate. Une fois attachée, il demanda pour la dixième fois :

"- Je suis obligé d'y aller ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie …

\- Ron, arrête de faire le gamin. Tu viens avec nous, tu restes une heure si tu veux, mais tu viens.  
Déclara fermement Ginny. Le jeune homme soupira. Drago sortit enfin de la chambre, et sourit en voyant que Ginny portait une sublime robe noir fendue :

\- Tu es magnifique ma chère. On est prêt à partir ?

Ginny saisit son bras et Ron lui prit la main, et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent devant le manoir du Ministre de la magie sous le feu des projecteurs et des flashs des paparazzis. Ginny et Drago adressèrent des sourires éclatants à la foule et entrèrent dans la soirée privée. Ils déposèrent leurs vestes au vestiaire et rejoignirent la grande salle de réception. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et ils reconnurent quelques célébrités et personnes à hautes fonctions du monde magique. Ginny attrapa trois coupes et les donna à ses deux compagnons :

\- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour s'amuser ?"

Drago glissa sa main dans le dos de Ginny et ils s'avancèrent vers un groupe de joueurs de Quidditch. Tout de suite ils discutèrent de la courte carrière de Ron et des exploits de Ginny durant les matchs qui opposent sa profession à celles des médicomages, des aurors, des employés de Gringots, celles du ministère et celles du chemin de traverse. Après ça, ils discutèrent avec des membres du département moldu, collègue d'Arthur Weasley. Puis, Ron s'excusa et s'éclipsa de la fête, mais Ginny l'aperçu un peu plus tard en train de discuter avec Lavande Brown, fraichement divorcée. Ginny se retourna en entendant un groupe bruyant :

"- Regarde, derrière le groupe de juges qu'il faut absolument éviter, ce n'est pas ton ex, le mannequin ?

Drago regarda et confirma :

\- Oui, ça pourrait être une bonne façon de faire mordre à l'hameçon notre harceleur ...

Ginny sourit et le prit par la main pour l'attirer vers le groupe :

\- Salut ! Angela, c'est ça ? On s'est vu la dernière fois, à la soirée au palais des congrès.

\- Ha oui, comment vas-tu Ginny ? Et toi Drago, tu es toujours aussi bien accompagné ! Mais où est passé ta copine, la vendeuse de bestiaux ...

La disparition de Mélissa n'avait pas été rendue publique, personne n'était au courant. Drago attira un peu plus Ginny contre lui :

\- Le courant ne passait pas tant que ça ...

\- Ho, je suis désolée ...

\- Ça ne fait rien, grâce à ça j'ai pu voir la perle qui était sous mes yeux ! »

Ginny et Drago échangèrent un regard complice et rempli d'affection.

Ils servirent le même refrain, des regards lourds de sens, des petits caresses discrètes et ils racontaient comment ils s'étaient aperçu qu'en fait, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre :

"- Oui, on est sorti un soir pour boire un coup, Ginny avait eu une dure journée. On a pris quelques verres et on a commencé à plaisanter parce que la serveuse nous a pris pour un couple ... Et finalement, c'est arrivé !

\- Oui, on est sur un petit nuage, personne n'aurait misé une noise sur nous, mais en fait, on se ressemble tellement !

\- Mais vous ne serez pas tranquille tant que Monsieur Malfoy sera poursuivi en justice ?

C'était la question la plus sceptique qu'ils rencontraient, mais Ginny répondait en souriant :

\- Ma famille l'adore, et il y a une chose qui est sûre, c'est que je ne laisserai jamais mettre un pied en prison !

\- Et je lui fais confiance à ma tigresse, rien ne l'arrête quand elle est lancé !"

Ils furent coupés par le décompte du jour de l'an, qu'ils reprirent en cœur. Et lorsque les feux d'artifices explosèrent, Drago se pencha délicatement sur les lèvres de Ginny et les captura tout aussi délicatement.

Après cela, Ginny se colla vers Drago et lui chuchota :

"- Viens on s'éclipse discrètement, histoire de faire jaser ..."

Drago sourit et lui mit la main aux fesses avant de l'attirer vers les vestiaires. En sortant de la salle de réception, Drago attira de nouveau Ginny contre lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Des flashs retentirent de partout autour d'eux, et ils partirent en courant comme s'ils s'étaient fait surprendre par hasard. Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement de Ginny, Ron n'était pas encore rentré, il devait encore être avec Lavande Brown. Drago regarda Ginny et demanda :

"- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- On fête la nouvelle année avec une bonne bouteille de vin rouge ?"

Proposa-t-elle, et son partenaire de beuverie ne put qu'accepter. Leur relation avait commencé sur ça, ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter de faire leur activité préférée, boire ensemble.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Mine de rien, il se passe pas mal de chose : Ron qui déménage, et qui s'éclipse de la soirée, Ginny qui imagine un piège, et Drago et Ginny qui font semblant d'être en couple (ils font bien semblant, non ?) ...**

 **A quoi vous attendez-vous pour les prochains chapitres ? :D**

 **Petit rappel, il y a 19 chapitres (donc il en reste pas beaucoup ...) mais il y a une très très grosse suite à cette histoire :D**

 **A mercredi ;)**


	15. Chapitre 15 : nouvelle année

**Hello !**

 **Je suis un peu triste, je n'ai pas eu de reviews au dernier chapitre ...**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez assez ce chapitre pour me laisser une petite review - c'est mon seul salaire ...**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Ginny se réveilla vers midi. Elle frissonna en chercha la couverture, mais tomba sur son partenaire de boisson :

"- Hé, Malfoy, rend-moi la couverture !

Le jeune homme grogna pour toute réponse. Ginny, peu satisfaite de cette réponse, le poussa du lit. Le blondinet se releva :

\- Non mais ça ne va pas !

\- C'est bon Malfoy, je te laisse déjà t'endormir dans mon lit, t'avais qu'à pas me piquer ma couverture !

La jeune femme se leva et lui tira la langue tout en s'étirant, comme elle le faisait déjà assez souvent pour le taquiner. Le jeune homme marmonna :

\- T'étais plus sympa quand je t'embrassais hier soir, dans ta robe sexy, au moins, tu ne me maltraitais pas ...

\- J'ai entendu Drago !"

S'écria la rouquine depuis la cuisine, alors que Drago la rejoignit. Il se servit une tasse de café et fronça les sourcils :

"- Ron n'est pas rentré ?

\- Non, il m'a envoyé un hibou, il est chez une copine de Brown, il rentrera sûrement un peu plus tard ...

Drago attrapa un toast qu'il croqua, et demanda :

\- Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?"

Ginny s'assit par terre dans le salon avec sa tasse de café et se plongea dans ses papiers. Drago avait sa réponse.

Ron déposa un baiser dans le cou de la belle endormie à ses côtés. Celle-ci sourit, roula contre lui et ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus :

"- Bien dormi ?

Ron déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres :

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Pas beaucoup, mais très bien !"

Répondit-elle en grimpant sur lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombèrent sur les tâches de rousseurs de Ron et lui chatouillèrent les joues. Ron caressa sa colonne vertébrale et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme se laissa de nouveau glisser à ses côtés :

\- Tu veux déjeuner ? Rentrer chez toi ? Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas si ...

Ron l'embrassa pour la faire taire, et répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que cette nuit représentait pour toi, mais pour moi, j'en veux plus ...

La jeune femme sourit :

\- Ça tombe bien, après cette nuit, j'avais envie de passer plus de temps avec toi ..."

Elle souleva la couette et la rabattit sur eux.

Ron claqua la porte en rentrant, et Ginny ne leva même pas la tête. Drago était toujours assis dans la cuisine, à regarder de loin le travail de Ginny. Ron s'assit à côté de Drago et regarda quelques minutes sa sœur. Il finit par se mettre à préparer le repas, et une fois qu'il eut fini, Ginny vint manger avec eux :

"- Alors, c'était qui cette mystérieuse fille, hier soir ?

Ron sourit :

\- Eleanore Branstone, une ancienne Poufsouffle ...

\- Tu parles de la petite blondinette qui a quatre ans de moins que nous ?

Demanda Drago ahuri. Ron répondit en rougissant :

\- Oui, c'est elle ...

\- Et alors, elle fait quoi dans la vie ? Tu vas la revoir ? Ho, et si vous preniez un appart ensemble ?

Demanda Ginny, tout d'un coup pleine d'entrain, mettant encore plus mal à l'aise Ron. Elle rajouta :

\- Et si tu l'amenais chez maman le week-end prochain ? Et si ...

\- Stop ! Arrête Ginny ! Je la connais à peine cette fille ... Enfin, quoi, je sais qu'elle est infirmière à St Mangouste, et on va très certainement se revoir, mais c'est tout ...

\- En tout cas, elle sera toujours mieux que Granger ..."

Conclu Ginny en se levant pour débarrasser son assiette, avant de retourner à son boulot.

Ron ferma le carton et souffla :

"- Voilà, je crois que c'était le dernier !"

Ginny, Drago et Eleanore soufflèrent ensemble. En une semaine, Ron avait trouvé la petite maison de ses rêves, et une semaine après, ils étaient là pour l'aider à finir ses cartons. Ils transplanèrent et rentrèrent en vitesse dans la maison de banlieue de Ron. Le rouquin alluma aussitôt un feu dans sa petite cheminée. D'un coup de baguette, il rangea toutes ces affaires restantes et alla chercher une bouteille de vin qu'il ouvrit :

"- A ma nouvelle vie et mon nouveau chez moi !

\- Et surtout, mon canapé va pouvoir retrouver son célibat !

\- Heu, non, pas tout à fait, je ne vais quand même pas garder mon lit de camp !

Renchérit Drago à la plaisanterie de Ginny. Ils burent ensemble, et Ginny et Drago s'excusèrent, conscients que le couple voulait peut-être se retrouver seul :

\- On va vous laisser, j'ai peut-être une piste dans l'affaire, on a encore beaucoup de travail ...

\- Pas de soucis, on se verra dimanche prochain, chez maman !"

Ginny et Drago rentrèrent à l'appartement de la rouquine. Ces deux dernières semaines, Ginny avait reçu un message écrit avec le sang de Mélissa à son bureau, et n'avait plus le droit d'aller travailler. Les aurors n'avaient aucune piste, alors elle avait le temps d'aider Ron à déménager. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était bien trop occupé à passer son temps avec Eleanor, à tel point qu'il allait l'emmener avec lui au prochain repas chez les Weasley. Mais elle espérait que tout reviendrai à la normale d'ici peu. En effet, Ginny avait enfin trouvé une faille dans le dossier : d'après un expert, Drago n'avait aucune séquelle physique qui aurait pu coller avec la violence des coups qu'il était censé avoir infligé, et de plus, Drago était trop grand pour avoir pu faire la trace de coup de poing dans le mur, et à genoux il n'aurait pas eu assez de force. Cependant, ce n'était jamais assez pour Ginny. Elle en voulait plus.

Drago soupira. Il en avait marre. Il passait ses journées à jouer le parfait homme au foyer, alors que Ginny ne lui décrochait pas un mot et passait son temps en pyjama par terre. Il ne pouvait pas travailler, c'était son associé, Jensen, qui gérait tout. D'ailleurs, Drago l'avait promu en tant que sous-directeur et lui avait donné encore plus de pouvoir dans l'agence : celle-ci était entre de bonnes mains. Un soir, il en eu marre de ces longues journées ennuyeuses. Il attrapa Ginny et la mit debout :

"- Allez, ça suffit, j'en ai marre de cette vie de merde. On bouge.

\- Malfoy, je me défonce pour toi et …

\- Ecoute, Oliver aussi me manque, et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour revoir Mélissa, mais je supporte plus de vivre comme ça ...

Ginny le regarda avec ses grands yeux, et finit par abdiquer d'un signe de la tête :

\- D'accord. On va sortir. J'enfile quelque chose et on y va."

Elle enfila un jean et son pull en cachemire, et ils sortirent de l'appartement. Londres était toujours sous la neige. Ils marchèrent en silence, sans même se regarder, et flânèrent dans différentes rues aléatoires de Londres. Ils finirent par s'arrêter prendre une bièraubeurre sur le chemin de traverse, mais ne purent rester longtemps puisqu'un journaliste commença à les prendre en photos. Officiellement, ils étaient toujours ensemble et avaient pris des congés sabbatiques pour une raison inconnue. Ils essayèrent de rebrousser chemin, mais très vite d'autres journalistes arrivèrent, et Ginny ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent où elle habitait. Drago finit par l'attraper par la main :

"- Viens, par là !"

Et ils entrèrent dans la petite auberge qui faisait lien avec Londres moldu. Ici au moins, ils seraient tranquilles pendant quelques heures.

Drago s'assit sur le lit et demanda :

"- Bon, on fait quoi en attendant ?

Ginny s'assit par terre et croisa les jambes :

\- Je ne sais pas."

Drago soupira. De longues minutes de silence s'écoulèrent. Drago détestait ça, mais c'était la seule façon qu'elle avait de communiquer depuis la disparition de Mélissa. Après un moment, le jeune homme se releva et prit Ginny par la main pour l'aider à se relever :

"- Il faut qu'on parle. Cette situation ne peut plus continuer ...

La jeune femme se contenta de lever ses grands yeux sur lui, sans décrocher un mot. Drago soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux :

\- Il faut qu'on arrête tout ça, cet espèce de jeu malsain. Ce n'est pas bon de vivre comme ça ...

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

S'écria-t-il. Ginny le fixa avec des grands yeux sans vraiment oser bouger. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait son sang-froid depuis qu'elle le fréquentait. Drago la saisi par les épaules et la secoua, mais elle se dégagea :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?"

Drago écrasa alors violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme si c'était la dernière et seule chose qu'il pouvait faire avant la fin du monde.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre, et surtout, de cette fin ? A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? ;)**

 **Petite parenthèse, Eléanore va devenir un personnage très importante - pas dans cette histoire - mais dans la suite, d'ailleurs, je pense la réutiliser dans plusieurs autres histoires -je me suis un peu attachée à elle :D**

 **A la semaine prochaine :D**


	16. Chapitre16 : Installation

Ron caressa la colonne vertébrale de sa moitié, et celle-ci sourit. Elle l'embrassa et remonta le drap sur son corps, avant de fixer le rouquin. Elle lui sourit, et demanda :

"- Pourquoi tu m'as choisie ? Je veux dire, entre tes ex et moi, il y a quand même un monde ...

Ron passa sa main dans sa longue chevelure blonde :

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu es tout ce que je cherchais, tout ce qui me manquait ...

La jeune femme l'embrassa en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, et lui demanda en faisant la moue :

\- On est obligé d'aller chez tes parents demain ? J'ai envie de rester ici ...

\- J'ai promis à ma mère, toute ma famille est impatiente de te rencontrer ...

\- Et pourquoi on ne les inviterait pas ici ? Je pourrai cuisiner, et peut-être que ...

Ron la fixa, surpris, puis fronça les sourcils :

\- Ici ? Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu envisages ?

\- J'arrive bientôt à la fin de mon bail ... Et je me suis dit que comme je passe déjà beaucoup de temps ici …

Elle se redressa, un peu plus sérieuse, ce qui était rare, et se reprit :

\- Enfin, je vais sûrement trop vite, ça ne fait même pas un mois qu'on se connait, et j'envisage déjà ... Enfin, je m'emballe trop vite ...

\- Non ! Je veux dire, ça serait géniale que tu emménages ici, avec moi ... Je t'aime Eléanore, vraiment.

La jeune femme sourit et se détendit, avant de l'embrasser. Elle se pencha alors sur son oreille, et chuchota comme un secret :

\- J'ai l'envie complètement folle de faire un bébé avec toi …"

Ron sourit. Cette fille lisait littéralement dans ses pensées. C'était peut-être la bonne, celle qui comblerait toutes ses attentes et qui lui offrirait la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Ginny s'accrocha au cou de Drago alors qu'il l'embrassait, avant de le repousser de toutes ses forces. Elle le gifla et il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il enfuit son visage dans ses mains, et sanglota :

"- Je suis perdu Ginny. Mélissa me manque. Ma vie d'avant me manque. Et toi aussi tu me manques. J'ai peur de te perdre aussi …

La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui et le serra contre elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi vulnérable. Elle laissa ses larmes se mêler aux siennes et sanglota à son tour :

\- J'ai peur aussi Drago. J'ai regretté de t'avoir présenté Mélissa à la seconde où je vous ai vu. Tout est de ma faute ..."

Drago prit la rouquine dans ses bras, et elle se blottit contre lui dans le lit. Ils restèrent comme ça, l'un contre l'autre durant des heures, jusqu'à ce que les paparazzis disparaissent et qu'ils puissent rentrer à l'appartement de Ginny.

Ginny soupira en ramassant le journal devant la porte de son frère. Elle le tendit à Drago et soupira :

"- T'as vu, on est encore en première page !"

Le jeune homme sourit et ils frappèrent à la porte de Ron. Eléanore leur ouvrit avec un grand sourire et s'exclama ravie :

"- Ho, Ginny, Drago, entrez donc ! Ron termine le flan dans la cuisine, mais Bill et Fleur sont déjà dans le salon !

Ils entrèrent et rejoignirent l'aîné des Weasley. Très vite, Percy et Audrey arrivèrent, et enfin, Molly, Arthur et Georges. Ils passèrent très vite à table, et Arthur demanda un peu hésitant :

\- Alors Drago, comme ça, avec ma fille, vous êtes vraiment ... ensemble ?

Ginny s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille et s'exclama indignée :

\- Papa ! Avec Drago, on a mis en place une stratégie pour découvrir ce qu'il se cache sous cette sordide affaire !

\- Ho, très bien les enfants.

Répondit Arthur, gêné. Pour changer de conversation, Ron reprit :

\- Papa, maman, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose ...

\- Ho Merlin, je vais être encore grand-mère ?

S'exclama Molly folle de joie mais à deux doigts du malaise. Eléanore laissa alors son rire cristallin rafraichir l'air et lui répondit :

\- Non Madame Weasley, du moins pas encore. Ron voulait juste dire que je vais emménager ici, dans les mois à venir. Pour le reste, on verra ..."

Cela détendit tout le monde et le repas de famille se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre du week-end :)**

 **Vous avez déjà pu constater qu'Eléanore prend peu à peu sa place, même si c'est rapide ^^**

 **A la semaine prochaine :D**


	17. Chapitre 17 : mauvais sang

**Hello !**

 **Nous attaquons aujourd'hui un des tout derniers chapitres de l'histoire, avec de nombreux rebondissements ( j'espère) et enfin la révélation : qui est derrière toute cette histoire ?**

 **Je vous laisse le découvrir, Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

Ginny attrapa son sac à main et cria à Drago qui était dans la salle de bain :

"- Je sors ! Je vais chez Oliver, j'ai eu une idée ... Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle n'entendit aucunes réponses et en conclu que son colocataire n'avait besoin de rien. Elle sortit et resserra son trench. Il faisait encore froid en ce début de février. Cependant, elle décida de quand même marcher. Elle traversa le parc, et alors qu'elle allait tourner dans la rue d'Oliver, une personne l'interpella :

"- Ginny ?

La jeune femme se retourna et pensa qu'elle avait la poisse quand elle aperçut Angela. Le mannequin s'élança vers elle et lui fit la bise :

\- Alors, j'ai appris pour toi et Drago, c'est super ça !

Ginny fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre l'allusion :

\- Ha oui, on est super heureux tous les deux ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ha, heu, en fait, il y a une super boutique de chaussures un peu plus loin, j'en suis folle, je pourrai te montrer si tu veux ...

Ginny secoua la tête. C'était un quartier pourri, elle avait du mal à croire qu'il y avait un magasin de chaussures digne d'un mannequin dans le coin. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle finit par s'excuser :

\- Excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller, je vais voir un ami. J'espère te revoir un de ces jours !"

Et elle fila aussi vite que l'éclair en direction de l'appartement d'Oliver.

Ginny regarda l'appartement. Il était propre, mais rien n'avait bougé, il semblait complètement abandonné. Elle soupira, ça la désolait de voir l'appartement comme ça. Ginny inspecta alors la pièce, mais rien n'avait bougé. Puis, elle songea qu'il était peut-être temps de regarder du côté de la cachette derrière la bibliothèque, et elle était sûrement la dernière des idiotes. Cependant, elle ne savait pas comment on faisait s'ouvrir la bibliothèque. Elle essayât les livres, mais rien ne s'activa. Elle souleva les papiers sur son bureau et sa table, déplaça un peu le canapé, et finit par se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Oliver adorait les sculptures, tout aurait pu servir d'interrupteur. Ginny se releva et s'approcha de la statue de Sherlock Homes. C'était elle qui lui avait offert, quand il avait eu son diplôme. C'était à la fois pour le fêter, mais aussi parce que son cabinet l'embauchait suite à son fabuleux stage. Elle toucha la statue et remarque des traces sur le sol. La statue avait été bougée. Elle fronça les sourcils et déplaça difficilement la statue. Le passage s'ouvrit, elle avait trouvé ! Elle se faufila dans la petite pièce exigüe et commença à fouiller dans tous les papiers. Elle finit par ouvrir un dossier et écarquilla les yeux :

"- Par la barbe de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que ... Il faut que je montre ça à Drago tout de suite !"

Ginny glissa le dossier dans son sac et sortit en courant de l'appartement. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle avait découvert, mais c'était d'une importance capitale, elle le savait. En descendant les escaliers, elle regarda la dernière page du dossier. Drago aussi s'était laissé avoir, comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Elle fourra tout dans son sac et regarda devant elle : la nuit tombait et le sol était verglacé par endroit. Elle manqua de glisser sur le bord du trottoir mais retrouva son équilibre au dernier moment. Ginny soupira, pour une fois elle ne s'était pas étalée comme une crêpe. Fière d'elle, elle reprit son chemin quand quelqu'un la percuta et fit tomber son sac. La personne s'excusa en continuant son chemin, l'oreille collé au téléphone. Ginny maugréa et ramassa son sac. Quand elle se releva, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière. Elle se débattit, mais elle reçut un coup violent sur la tête qui la plongea dans un semi-coma flou, avant de recevoir un sort et de sombrer.

Drago sortit le poulet du four et se brûla. Il maugréa, et s'écria :

"- Ginny, c'est prêt !"

Il n'entendit rien, et alla voir la chambre de la rouquine. Il constata qu'elle n'était pas là. Elle avait dû sortir quand il était allé acheter des bouquins pour s'occuper. Il attendit 20h, avant d'envoyer un hibou à Ron pour savoir si Ginny était chez lui. Il lui rapporta la réponse en personne lorsqu'il frappa frénétiquement à la porte :

"- Drago, c'est Ron !

\- Ron ? Ginny n'est pas avec toi ?

Le rouquin secoua la tête :

\- Non, elle n'est pas rentré ?

Le blondinet secoua la tête à son tour, mais essaya de dédramatiser la situation :

\- Elle est peut-être retenue quelque part, ou alors piégée par les paparazzi, ou tout simplement plongée dans ses recherches quelque part et elle a pas vu le temps passer ...

\- Tu as sûrement raison. On va l'attendre ici quand même."

Finit par conclure Ron. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et attendirent. Ils attendirent toute la nuit, et en fin de matinée, ils tirèrent leur conclusion. Ginny avait disparue.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, c'était d'abord noir. Puis au fur et à mesure, sa vision devint trouble. Elle finit par voir une silhouette apparaître. Celle-ci lui releva la tête et elle y vit de plus en plus clair. Elle aperçut deux nouvelles silhouettes derrière. Elle finit par distinguer les traits de la première personne, c'était un homme, plutôt grand, brun, d'une trentaine d'années. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle essaya de bouger, mais elle était attachée sur une chaise. Sa tête était lourde, mais elle commença à reconnaître les deux autres silhouettes. D'un côté, il y avait Carie, la fille qui avait accusé à tort Drago, mais cela ne l'étonna pas. Puis, elle reconnut Angela, ce qui la surprit un peu, mais pas tant que ça en y repensant. Elle entendit l'homme dire :

"- Elle se réveille ... "

Ginny releva la tête mais ne dit rien. Elle était en mauvaise position. Carie attrapa une bouteille d'eau et la porta à la bouche de Ginny. La jeune femme ne s'était pas aperçue à quel point sa gorge était sèche. Elle but, et Carie lui renversa un peu d'eau sur sa chemise :

"- Ho, je suis désolée ...

\- Ne t'excuse pas espèce d'idiote !

La réprima Angelina. Carie repartit dans l'ombre en silence. Angela et l'homme étaient plantés devant la rouquine à présent. Celle-ci les regarda droit dans les yeux, et aussi téméraire qu'une tornade, demanda :

\- Puisque vous me réservez très certainement un sort pas terrible, je veux savoir ce que vous allez faire de moi et toute cette histoire."

Les deux kidnappeurs échangèrent un regard et sourirent. Ginny n'était pas débile. S'ils l'avaient laissé voir leur visage, c'était très probablement parce qu'ils allaient la tuer par la suite.

Drago fit un nouveau cercle dans le salon et protesta violemment :

"- Non, ça ne sert à rien de prévenir les aurors ! Celui qui a fait ça sait qu'on est au courant. Il faut savoir ce qu'il veut …

Drago s'arrêta. Comment allaient-ils savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Ron s'emporta :  
\- Et tu proposes quoi ? Qu'on attende ici sans rien faire ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Ginny est en danger, on doit agir !

Drago s'assit pour réfléchir. Où était-elle allée ? Il se redressa :

\- Je sais où elle est allée ! Hier, c'était lundi, elle va tous les lundis chez Oliver !"

Les deux hommes attrapèrent leurs vestes et partirent à grandes enjambés vers la maison du disparu. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était mieux que rien, et surtout, le début, le début de l'espoir de retrouver Ginny sain et sauve.

* * *

 **Alors, voous y attendiez-vous ? Surpris ? Pas du tout ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Au programme du prochain chapitre ( donc de vendredi ou samedi) : des explications détaillés et un petit sort d'imperium ...**


	18. Chapitre 18 : un pied dans la tombe

Ses trois kidnappeurs se tenaient à présent assis face à elle. Cela faisait un jour qu'ils la retenaient prisonnière. Elle leur lança un regard noir et aboya :

"- Alors, je vais les avoir mes explications ?

Carie n'osait pas la regarder, elle ne regardait que le sol. Angela lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et lui répondit :

\- Pourquoi pas ! Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses mon très cher et tendre, James Jensen …

Jensen, Jensen, Jensen, ça lui disait quelque chose. Soudain, elle fit le premier rapprochement :

\- Jensen, vous êtes le bras droit de Drago ! C'est vous qui lui avait fait signer le papier pour qu'il vous donne son entreprise en cas d'emprisonnement ...

\- C'est exactement cela. Ce pauvre idiot à signer les yeux fermés !

Ricana l'homme brun. Ginny grimaça :

\- Mais l'ambition n'explique pas de commettre des actes aussi horribles ... Quant à toi, Angela, je suppose que tu en veux toujours à Drago de t'avoir largué, donc tu as voulu te venger ... Mais je ne comprends pas encore le lien avec Carie ...

\- Ce que tu es perspicace !

Se moqua Angela. Celle-ci se leva et attrapa Carie par les joues, avant de coller son visage contre le sien :

\- Tu ne vois pas notre air de famille ? Carie est ma cousine, je l'ai recueilli quand ses parents l'ont abandonné parce que c'était une pauvre Cracmol !"

Angela avait tout pour être méprisante, une joie enfantine, un regard brillant de méchanceté, et un esprit assez tordu pour manipuler les gens. Ginny commençait à avoir peur. Elle était avec de vrais fous. Furieux.

Drago et Ron ne trouvèrent rien dans l'appartement d'Oliver. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé, comme si personne n'était venu depuis des semaines. Ils fouillèrent un peu tout de même, mais finirent par abandonner : ils ne trouveraient rien ici. Ils sortirent de l'appartement, dépités, jusqu'à ce que Ron glisse sur une plaque de verglas. Il s'étala de tout son long, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer tout en l'aidant à se relever :

"- ça va mec, tu t'es pas fait mal ?

\- Non, ça va, mais j'ai glissé sur ce truc ..."

Drago s'arrêta et ramassa un objet enfouit sous la neige de la nuit dernière. C'était un porte clé W&W farces et attrapes, accompagné d'un blason de Gryffondor et d'un porte clé en l'honneur des canons de Chudley. Il le montra à Ron :

"- C'est à Ginny ça. Elle était là hier. C'est ici qu'elle a été enlevée.  
\- Tu crois ?

\- Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé, tu sais à quel point ces symboles sont importants pour elle ...

Ron acquiesça, et répondit l'air grave :

\- ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose Drago. Elle a découvert quelque chose ou fait quelque chose qui n'a vraiment pas du tout plus à votre harceleur ..."

Ginny cligna des yeux :

"- Mais pourquoi enlever Oliver et Mélissa dans ce cas ? Et nous envoyer des menaces ? Tout ça n'a aucun sens !

Jensen se leva et passa son bras autour de la taille d'Angela, ce qui fit immédiatement baisser les yeux de Carie :

\- Quand on a su que tu allais être son avocate, on a pris un peu peur et on a paniqué. On a voulu te faire peur, parce qu'il était évident que Malfoy n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir avec n'importe quel autre avocat. Notre mise en scène était parfaite !

Angela se colla un peu plus contre l'homme, et sourit à Ginny :

\- Oliver avait commencé à flairer un lien entre Carie et moi, il est donc devenu urgent que nous nous débarrassions de lui ...

Les yeux de Ginny s'embuèrent, et elle demanda la gorge nouée :

\- Vous ... Vous l'avez tué ?

Le couple éclata de rire :

\- Bien sûr que non, le corps aurait été trop embarrassant ! Il est actuellement en Sicile, dans un village d'une centaine de moldu, sans le moindre souvenir de sa vie !

Un poids s'enleva de sa poitrine, et elle demanda plus sereinement :

\- Et Mélissa, pourquoi vous l'avez enlevé ? Où est-elle ?

Angela donna un coup de pied violement dans sa chaise avant de répondre, visiblement en colère :

\- Cette sale petite garce mettait en danger notre plan ! Et elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre Drago, si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne d'autre ne l'aura ! Une chance que mon sort de l'impérium pour briser le cœur à ce cher Drago l'ai tué, elle ne pourra plus jamais l'avoir !"

Ginny renifla et sentit son estomac se retourner et se contracter. Mélissa était morte, elle ne la reverrait jamais. Et c'était sa faute, c'était elle qui l'avait entrainé dans toute cette histoire ...

Ginny fut réveillée par le bruit de la porte. La veille, quand elle avait appris la mort de Mélissa, elle s'était évanouie et ses kidnappeurs l'avaient laissée seule, dans le noir, attachée à sa chaise. On lui releva la tête, et Carie lui fit boire un peu d'eau et lui donna quelques morceaux de pain à manger. Ginny était fatiguée, son corps était lourd et engourdi. Quand Carie recula d'un pas, elle demanda faiblement :

"- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de moi ? Pourquoi ils ne me tuent pas tout de suite ?

\- Ils …

Carie regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle craignait qu'on ne l'entende, et finit par chuchoter :

\- Ils veulent encore se servir de toi, pour piéger définitivement Drago ...

La jeune femme allait sortir de nouveau, mais Ginny éleva la voix :

\- Attend Carie ! Tu ... tu n'es pas comme eux. Si ... si je survie, je t'aiderai ... "

Carie se retourna et sortit de la pièce. Ginny n'en était pas tout à fait sûre, mais il y avait une petite chance pour que Carie l'aide à s'en sortir.

Drago se leva doucement. Il était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Ginny lui manquait, il n'aurait jamais pensé autant. Le pire, c'est qu'il se demandait s'il allait la revoir un jour, et dans ces moment-là, il pensait à tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, à quel point il était attaché à elle, combien elle avait été un soutien fort pour lui, et aussi qu'il l'admirait, qu'elle était surement la personne la plus forte, la plus belle et la plus exceptionnelle qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Il ne pouvait nier ses sentiments envers elle à présent. Il avala un café noir et en prépara un second. Ron arriva dans l'appartement, sans frapper ni ouvrir la bouche, quelques minutes plus tard. Drago posa une assiette avec des toasts et s'assit en face du rouquin :

"- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je ...

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit. Ron sauta sur sa baguette mais la lâcha aussitôt :

\- Gin ... Ginny ?

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, mais où étais-tu passé Ginny ?

S'écria Drago avant de s'élancer pour la secouer. Elle ne réagit pas et regarda Drago avant de dire :

\- Toi et moi c'est fini. J'ai rencontré un homme fabuleux. J'ai passé ces derniers jours avec lui. Je l'aime et je m'en vais pour vivre avec lui.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, perplexes. Drago tira Ginny dans la cuisine et la fit s'assoir :

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

La rouquine répéta les mêmes phrases. Drago se tourna vers Ron et demanda :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Ron fronça les sourcils, attrapa un coussin et le lança sur Ginny. Celle-ci ne réagit pas.

\- Je crois qu'elle est sous l'emprise d'un sort.

\- Oui, je crois aussi. Ça ressemble beaucoup à un imperium de très mauvaise qualité."

Drago balança une assiette contre le mur et cria :

« - Tu ne peux pas me quitter ! Pas maintenant ! J'ai besoin de toi, tu sais que je ne suis rien sans toi !

\- Entre nous c'est fini. Laisse-moi partir maintenant.

Ginny se dirigea vers la porte mais Drago la retint par le bras. Elle se dégagea et ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, Drago fut touché par un sort d'immobilisation. Jensen et Angela se glissèrent alors dans l'appartement. Drago n'en crut pas ses yeux. Alors c'étaient eux qui étaient derrière tout ça. Angela s'accrocha au cou de son amant et dévisagea Drago en souriant :

\- J'espère que tu es content de me revoir !

Jensen lui adressa un sourire rayonnant :

\- Ce n'est pas tout ma chérie, mais on a un meurtre à préparer !"

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre, et surtout, de cette fin de chapitre ?**

 **Normalement, je vais poster le dernier chapitre de cette histoire dimanche, ainsi que le premier chapitre de la suite, l'histoire s'appelle "M &W Associés" et j'espère que vous l'aimerez :D**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Enfin libres !

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère vraiment que vous l'aimerez, sur ce, Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

Ils étaient de nouveaux dans le sous-sol où Ginny avait passé ces derniers jours. Drago était attaché face à elle. Jensen l'attacha à son tour et la libéra de son sort. Une fois libre de ses gestes, elle s'écria :

"- Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me croire !

\- Ginny, calme-toi, je suis là, tout va bien se passer ...

\- Pas si sûr que ça !

Plaisanta Jensen. Angela attrapa une pelle et la posa dans les mains attachées de Drago :

\- Voilà de jolies petites empreintes sur l'arme du crime !

Drago essaya de bouger et de se balancer mais rien n'y fit. Jensen prit alors la pelle avec des gangs et dit :

\- Maintenant qu'on a le coupable, et l'arme du crime, il faut s'occuper de la victime !

Il donna un grand coup de pelle sur Ginny, ce qui la fit tomber avec la chaise. Drago s'écria :

\- Ginny ! Laissez-là tranquille ! C'est à moi que vous en voulez !

Angela lui lança un sort de silence, en mimant un mal de crâne :

\- Ce qu'il peut être fatiguant ! Mais, où est notre seconde victime ? Si Carie n'est pas là, tout va rater !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va arriver, finissons d'abord ce qu'on a commencé ..."

Jensen leva de nouveau la pelle, prêt à donner un nouveau coup à Ginny, quand la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit dans une explosion.

Une armée d'aurors entrèrent dans la pièce, les baguettes en main et en criant :

"- Ne bougez plus !"

Aussitôt, le couple fut immobilisé par des sorts. Un auror détacha Drago qui se précipita sur Ginny :

"- Ginny, tu vas bien ?

Celle-ci était inconsciente. Drago la détacha en vitesse et s'écria en la prenant dans ses bras :

\- Appelez des secours ! Par pitié, vite !

Ron arriva à ce moment-là et se précipita sur sa sœur :

\- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà une équipe de médicomage arrivait pour emmener Ginny.

Lorsque Ginny se réveilla, elle n'était plus dans l'horrible sous-sol humide de ses derniers jours. Elle ne se souvenait que d'un grand coup, puis plus rien. Elle se redressa et senti deux mains prendre les siennes. Elle sourit et reconnu son frère et Drago. Encore confuse, elle demanda :

\- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

Ron sourit, soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien, et plaisanta :

\- Tu t'es fait enlever, et tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de savoir combien de temps t'a dormi ?

Ginny grimaça et Drago lui tendit un verre d'eau. Elle le but et reprit la main du jeune homme :

\- Non, tu as raison. On a arrêté Angela et Jensen ?

\- Ils ont été arrêté, et on les a déjà placés à Azkaban. Carie essaie de négocier, elle prétend que vous avez passé un accord, et quand on l'a arrêté, elle était allée prévenir les aurors des projets de deux autres ...

Répondit Drago sans oser en dire plus.

\- Et pour Mélissa et Oliver ? On les a retrouvés ?

Ron secoua la tête, avant de changer de sujet :

\- Les aurors n'ont aucune idée d'où ils sont, ou même s'ils sont en vie ... Mais ne penses pas à tout ça, toute la famille arrive pour te voir !"

Trois jours plus tard et une fois que toutes les visites furent terminées, Drago prit ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir pour laisser la rouquine se reposer, mais Ginny le retint :

"- Attend ! Reste avec moi ... Je veux dire, ramène-moi à la maison ..."

Drago l'aida à s'habiller, à signer les papiers, et il la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle. Elle soupira de soulagement en se glissant sur son canapé. A son arrivée à l'hôpital, elle ne souffrait que d'une légère déshydratation et d'un hématome sur le visage. Drago resta debout, droit comme un piqué. Ginny le fixa :

"- Tu t'assois pas ?

\- Heu, si, si ...

Il s'installa. Ginny le dévisagea :

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur que je te mette à la rue maintenant que toute cette histoire est finie ?

\- Tu ne peux pas vraiment, surtout que j'ai vendu mon appartement.

Ginny le fixa :

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ...

Drago finit par se tourner vers elle. Il lui prit les mains et la regarda dans les yeux. Ginny ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bouleversé et prit aussitôt peur en retirant ses mains. Drago inspira bruyamment :

\- Ginny, ils ont retrouvé un corps aujourd'hui. C'était Mélissa ...

Ginny sauta sur ses pieds et vacilla :

\- Ho Merlin, ce n'est pas possible ... Et ... Et Oliver ?

\- Ils le cherchent encore …"

Drago retira sa chemise trempée par les larmes de Ginny. Elle avait fini par s'endormir de fatigue. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvant pour tout le monde. Ginny avait tout raconté aux aurors et ils s'étaient occupés de tout. Drago était blanchi, et les journaux avaient leur une pour les prochaines semaines. Angela et Jensen avaient fini par négocier mais n'échapperaient pas à une vie à Azkaban. Ils avaient pourtant encore refusé de dire où était Oliver, mais avaient seulement communiqué l'endroit où ils avaient caché le corps de Mélissa. Ginny était très reconnaissante à Drago et son frère de l'avoir sauvée. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son ensorcellement, seulement elle savait que le sort était médiocre et que Drago et Ron avaient joué la comédie tout en mettant en place un plan pour piéger leurs tortionnaires. Ginny se réveilla en sursaut lorsque Ron frappa à la porte et entra. Il était très inquiet pour sa petite sœur. Drago ne se réveilla pas mais resserra son emprise sur Ginny. Eléanore apparut derrière Ron et fit un o avec ses lèvres. Elle entra sur la pointe des pieds et s'assit à côté de Ginny en lui tendant une assiette :

"- Je t'ai fait des cupcakes ...

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable Eléanore ..."

Remercia sincèrement Ginny en reniflant. Ron déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de sa sœur et lui promit de repasser plus tard, préférant laisser les deux se reposer.

Ginny posa la tasse de café sur la table basse et s'installa avec la sienne contre le torse de Drago. Celui-ci avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il finit par soupirer et déclara :

"- Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parle.

\- Oui. Qu'on exprime nos sentiments. Et qu'on envisage un "après cette terrible expérience" ...

Drago hocha la tête. Ginny posa sa tasse sur la table basse, prit le visage de Drago dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Ce baiser était chaud et tendre, plein de douceur et de réconfort, tout ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux. Inconsciemment, Drago attira contre lui la jeune femme et l'étreignit tendrement. Ils finirent par ses séparer doucement. Rouge, Drago remit une mèche derrière l'oreille de Ginny et déclara avec douceur :

\- J'étais amoureux de Mélissa. Mais je ne peux pas nier que j'ai des sentiments encore plus forts pour toi. Quand Jensen t'a assommée avec cette pelle, je ne pensais plus qu'à toi, je voulais te serrer contre moi pour te protéger, plus rien n'avait d'importance ..."

Ginny posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et s'assit sur lui. Elle posa son nez contre le sien et le fixa intensément. Puis elle finit par l'embrasser encore plus doucement que la fois d'avant.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre !**

 **Mais ne soyez pas tristes, parce que non seulement il reste l'épilogue, mais il y a surtout la suite !**

 **Si vous êtes curieux, je vous invite dès à présent à lire la suite, qui s'appelle "M &W Associés" et dont le premier chapitre est en ligne ;)**

 **Juste, si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être béta sur cette suite, ce ne serait pas de refus ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à mercredi pour l'épilogue !**


	20. Epilogue

**Hello !**

 **Voici donc l'épilogue de cette histoire, j'étais vraiment super contente de la partager avec vous, et j'espère que vous aimerez :D**

* * *

 **QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TARD**

Ginny se réveilla avec difficulté. Mais pour une fois, elle ne se leva pas. Elle préféra rester blottie contre Drago, sous les couvertures chaudes de son lit. Le jeune homme se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, mais ne se leva pas pour autant. Ginny attrapa sa baguette sur la table de chevet, et d'un mouvement de poignet fit venir jusqu'à eux du café. Elle grimaça et à contre cœur ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup de baguette. Elle enfouit son visage contre le torse de son compagnon pour échapper à la lumière trop forte du soleil de midi. Drago grogna, et Ginny maugréa :

"- Faut vraiment qu'on arrête de boire à chaque occasion !

\- Mmmmmhhh, j'aime bien ce qu'il se passe après, quand on rentre ...

La rouquine lui balança un coussin, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se leva difficilement, et attrapa son peignoir :

\- Dépêche-toi de te préparer, on va être en retard ! J'ai promis à Eléanore de l'aider à préparer le repas !"

Le blondinet consentit à se lever et rejoignit son amante sous la douche, pour "aller plus vite", bien sûr.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Eléanore et Ron étaient en train de s'engueuler et on entendait la vaisselle voler. Ginny frappa, et c'est un couple en colère et sans un regard l'un pour l'autre qui les accueilli. Ginny suivit Eléanore dans la cuisine, alors que Drago aida Ron à installer la table. Ginny sortit la salade du frigo et demanda :

"- C'était pour quoi cette fois ?

\- Je lui ai fait croire que je voulais que le bébé choisisse son nom et qu'on l'enverra dans une école française religieuse pour l'aider à faire le bon choix ...

Ginny pouffa :

\- Tu as décidé de rien lui épargner ?

\- Depuis que je sais que je suis enceinte, ça m'amuse énormément de le voir s'énerver et croire à mes lubies les plus folles. Je te promets, c'est un spectacle très distrayant !"

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de regarder le ventre encore parfaitement plat d'Eléanore. Ce bébé, c'était un accident non prévu survenu quand ils avaient retrouvé Oliver. Mais elle savait que ce bébé était le rêve de Ron, une vengeance sur Hermione, et qu'Eléanore était la femme de sa vie, même si elle refusait obstinément de se marier avec lui. Elle aussi, elle avait fait de bonnes bêtises ce soir-là. Elle avait proposé à Drago d'emménager avec elle, dans un nouvel appartement bien à eux.

Toute la famille Weasley était rassemblée chez les futurs parents pour le traditionnel repas de famille. Eléanore et Drago avaient remplacé de manière irrévocable et définitive Potter et Granger, à bras ouverts et avec joie. La famille était encore un peu secouée par les évènements récents, mais la page était tournée. Seule Molly semblait vouloir avancer plus vite que tout le monde :

"- Et toi, Ginny, ma chérie, quand est-ce que tu te marie ou que tu me donnes des petits-enfants ?

Cela faisait toujours rougir Drago, mais la réponse était toujours la même :

\- Mon premier mariage m'a suffi maman ! Et tu sais bien qu'avec Drago on veut prendre notre temps, on aura un bébé quand on décidera que c'est le bon moment. Et promis, tu seras la première à la savoir !"

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Tout le monde se regarda perplexe, mais Ginny se leva en souriant :

"- J'y vais, c'est pour moi !"

Elle alla ouvrir, et fit venir s'asseoir Oliver avec eux à table. Les aurors l'avaient finalement retrouvé en Algérie, et grâce à des potions, il avait presque retrouvé toute sa mémoire. Il but un verre et sortit un dossier de son sac :

"- Voilà, j'ai tout ce que tu m'avais demandé ...

Ginny sourit le dossier et le feuilleta en souriant. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, dix paires d'yeux étaient fixés sur elle. Drago osa enfin lui demander au nom de tous :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ginny lui adressa un sourire :

\- Ça ? Le sujet qui va nous remplacer en premières pages des journaux ! Je peux vous dire que ni Potter ni Granger ne va pouvoir se relever après ce coup-là !

Et Oliver renchérit :

\- C'est sûr que là, Ginny ne va pas les louper !"

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **J'ai vraiment adoré cette histoire et la partager avec vous, mais comme vous vous en doutez ... ce n'est pas fini !**

 **Je vous invite à lire la suite, "M &W Associés", qui nous raconte la suite des aventures de Ginny, Drago, Ron et Eléanore ! **

**Au programme : encore plus d'affaires foireuses, de situations périlleuses, d'amour, de disputes, de coups bas et d'ennemis !**

 **Et là, c'est le moment où vous me laissez une ultime review sur cette histoire pour me dire tout ce que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de me dire sur les chapitres précédant ! :D**

 **A très vite !**


End file.
